You Belong With Me
by kennyylove
Summary: She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?
1. You Belong With Me

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Obviously, a lot of music will be included in this fanfiction. Now, I'll just get my Ipod and harrass the poor thing(: I'll take song requests!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. 

* * *

_With Kagome Higurashi.  
Los Angeles, California_

The raven-haired girl looked up from her book, into the eyes of her agent, Kikyou Senguku. Her eyes were filled with beg and pleas. The girl's stormy blue-gray eyes were filled with amusement, and her lips soon started to play on a smile. Kikyou whimpered, resulting on Kagome to sigh.

"Fine Kikyou! But why it is so important for _me_," she pointed to herself, "to join _their _band?"

It wasn't like they were bad or anything. It was just that she was used to doing things alone. A solo act with a back-up band. Surely KIKYOU will understand that simple predicament. Her eyes steered their way back on the television screen, where the new hot Japanese band called, "_Shikon_" were getting interviewed. They didn't seem bad, and she couldn't say that she hated them, but they were not HER style. And they looked like they've been friends forever, something she didn't want to interupted.

"_So Inuyasha, will the Japanese-American teen singer Kagome Higurashi be joining Shikon?_" the interviewer, Kairu Moijei asked, looking directly at the camera.

Inuyasha looked like he wanted to lie and tell everyone "YES! SHE IS!" but smiled instead.

"_It's undecided for now. We agreed to it, since it's a brilliant idea, but we don't know what Kagome-san response is yet,_" he answered politely.

But the interview was cut short, since Kagome pressed the "off" button. Great. Now she looked like a stuck-up superstar in Japan. Not that she _is _one. She can be vain sometimes, but those were just moments. Well, yeah.

"KAGOMEEEE-CHAAAN!" a high voice yelled at the top of her lungs, throwing her weight on Kagome's small body. The blue-gray teen was stunned, but made a sound when unwanted weight was suddenly shifted to her.

"Satsuki! Damn, you weight a ton!" Kagome teased, shoving Satsuki off. Satsuki Joiyuii is and still be Kagome Higurashi's best friend. Ever since day _uno_. When they both got accepted in their talent school when they were eleven, Kagome pursued singing, while she went out for modeling. And hell, they're both good on what they do. Satsuki was five foot ten inches, normal skinny, bright green eyes, and very pale skin. She was like the perfect model, since 1) she's not anorexic, she's naturally skinny and 2) she flat out nice!

"Kagome, are you seriously leaving me for Japan? Or are they coming HERE to hear you sing?" Satsuki asked, grabbing a Twix candy bar from her purse.

Kagome laughed, seeing how her best friend was still and forever will be childish. "Yeah, they're coming here tomorrow. I better hope they're ready for the Kagome Higurashi!"

And with that, Kikyou looked at the two with confused yet proud eyes, while the two girls laughed their heads off.

_With Shikon.  
Tokyo, Japan_

_" Ouuuu! _Los Angeles is so beautiful! " Sango mused, looking at all the tall buildings. It looked like Tokyo, but in a different country. The tall buildings made them feel like they were already back home, but the atmosphere was completely different.

Inuyasha, sitting with his arms crossed, scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What's the point with this whole situation?" he asked Sesshoumaru, his older brother, "With this _Kagome _girl joining our band?"

Sango and Ayame, the only two ladies in the band, glared at Inuyasha, then began to squeal. "Turn the radio up! I love this song!" Sango was cut off by Ayame, "It's by Kagome!"

_So how did you get here  
Under my skin?  
I swore that I'll never let you back in  
Should have known better  
In trying to let you go  
Cause here we go go go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you  
Is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think to find now I know  
Cause here we go go go again_

The girls squealed for a bit of time, then calmed down. Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend, nudged him. "Yo, she's pretty good in vocals!" he complimented, noting that Kagome can sing either high or low notes.

Inuyasha scoffed, once again. "Please, she's just some regular singer joining our band. I bet you she was forced into this," he explained, looking at the window. The limo turned left and parked outside a big recording studio. It was about the same size as the one they had in Tokyo, but this one was slightly bigger.

Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga(who was sleeping the whole entire time) and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the limo, surprised that no crowd was following them. Soon, a woman about the age of twenty-eight or so with pale skin and dark brown haired encountered them and bowed.

"Ohayo! I'm Kikyou Senguku, and welcome to Smith&Akers Recording Studio! Kagome is in there right now waiting for your band," she explained calmly, then walking back. The band followed, not really knowing what else to say.

The building was fairly big, but the rooms were easy to find. Kagome and an unknown girl were sitting by the recording controls, sipping their Starbucks coffee.

Kikyou cleared her throat and the two looked at her abruptly and smiled. Kagome coughed for a moment, then smiled once more.

"Ohayo! I'm Kagome Higurashi. It's a pleasure to meet the famous Shikon," she greeted, shaking Sesshoumaru's hand. Her eyes spotted Inuyasha's amber eyes and a small smile played around her lips. "And oh! This is my friend, Satsuki Joiyuii, model for Elite," she said, as Satsuki bowed.

Miroku went over to Satsuki and kneeled. "My, my Satsuki. Would you do the honors of bearing my child?" he questioned, a perverted grin plastered on his face. Satsuki twitched and whacked his head. Then Sango hit him on the head also.

"Pervert."

Sesshoumaru coughed and walked over to the recording chair thing. "So Kagome-san, will you be singing for us today?" he asked, his voice firm. Kagome nodded and grabbed Satsuki's arm, whispering something about being her second singer.

A guitar tune started playing and the drums soon followed.

_(Kagome)  
You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_(Satsuki)  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_(Kagome)  
But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_(Kagome&Satsuki)  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_(Kagome)  
Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_(Satsuki)  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Satsuki stopped singing, and so Kagome began to sing the whole song. (**A/N: Actually, I'm tired of writing Kagome/Satsuki.**)

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Kagome let her voice fade and signaled 'cut'. Sango and Ayame's grins were about eleven inches wide, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh.

"Kags, I gotta go! Boss wants me, À bientôt!" Satsuki waved then stormed out the door. Kagome and Kikyou laughed.

Sesshoumaru and Shikon were talking in the corner.

"She's pretty good, Yasha!"

"No! I don't want her to join!"

"Hey Kagome, you're totally in!" Ayame and Sango said outloud to Kagome, despite what Inuyasha said. Kagome grinned and let out a squeak.

Kikyou covered her eyes. "Well, I guess I should start packing then!" the blue gray-eyed girl managed to get out before storming out the door also. Shikon, (minus Inuyasha)looked at their lead singer. Inuyasha coughed and shifted from his spot.

"You like her Inuyasha! You think she's H.O.T.!" Sango teased, pinching his cheeks.

With himn blushing like the way he was now, there was no point in denying it.

"No! I just like the song!" was the statement Inuyasha said before power-walking out of the door.

The recording studio was pretty quiet. No one talked. Not one peep.

...**grooowwwwlllll**....

"Let's take Miroku to the nearest Panda Express before he thinks the delivery boy is Carmen Electra."

_

* * *

_

yay~

CHAPTER ONE IS DONEEE! whooohoooo!

The songs used wereeee:

Here We Go Again - **Demi Lovato  
**You Belong With Me - **Taylor Swift**

now, get your booties and review! i mean, pleaseeeeee?

xoxo,  
kenny


	2. Sweet Dreams

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Hmmmm, four reviews for the first chapter! Thank you, **asuyami**, **inuyashaloveskagome4ever**, **gettoverritx3**, **sesshyluver6518**! Likin' it! Still taking song requests! oooohhh! Kagome's gonna go to Japan! What songs shall they sing in this chapter?? Oh, and in this story, they're all twenty-two (except for Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. Kikyou's twenty-eight and MARRIED while Sesshoumaru's twenty-five and SINGLE!)

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. 

* * *

"KAGOME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! WHO'LL KEEP SANE IN THIS HOUSE?!?!?!" Satsuki sobbed and she held on to Kagome's leg. She wasn't actually sobbing, but if Kagome joined Shikon and loves it there, Kagome would most probably stay there! She wasn't mad or anything, but she'll just miss the dark-haired teen so much!

Kagome smiled, hugging her best friend tightly. She knew that Satsuki would most probably forget her appointments for a week, but someone would probably help her.

Satsuki made a comment about the Shikon being evil and menacing. "We talked about it, Suki. I have to do my last concert here in Los Angeles featuring them. Then I'm leaving," she explained, patting the girl's head. Satsuki nodded obediently like a dog.

Kikyou explained to Sesshoumaru that she had forgotten to inform them that Kagome was having her last concert before leaving for Tokyo. The band had taken it quite well, and Sesshoumaru and Kikyou's plans were that Shikon was to play with Kagome when she was upstage.

"KAAAAGOOOOMEEEEEE!" Kikyou yelled, trying to find her. Well, it's hard to find _anyone _in Kagome's house. Well, scratch that. Mansion. Her parents gave it to her when she hit superstar stardom. Now they were living in their own place, a manor or something like that.

Kagome sighed and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where Kikyou was now on the phone. She mouthed the words 'sit down' and 'stay still'. Kagome snorted, but did what she was told. Kikyou hung up and said a quick "I love you!".

"So, is Bankotsu bitchin' at you again?" Kagome teased, while Kikyou blushed. Bankotsu and Kikyou have been married for about five years now, and had an adorable five-year-old girl named Rin.

"No, Rin just did something. Anyway, tonight is your concert, hun! Drag your ass to the Music Center, NOW!"

_With Kagome & Shikon.  
Los Angeles, California_

The atmosphere was uncomfortable and Kagome was shaking like a leaf. She's had many concerts, but why the hell was she so damn nervous? She wore her signature leather skinny jeans, a SUPRÉ Peace Printed Raglan Sweater, and her black knee high converse. Her hair was curly, but was in a side ponytail. Satsuki was next to her, wearing a Stripe Block Poplin Dress with her white ballet flats. Her hair was in her regular hairstyle, down and naturally wavy.

"Kagome, just stay calm! Why are you nervous again?" she asked the singer, who was now shaking uncontrollably. Kagome really didn't know. Maybe because she was going to perform with people she barely knew? Or what?!

Kagome left Satsuki to walk over to her soon-to-be new band member, Sango. Sango had beautiful dark brown hair that reached her waist, and warm brown eyes. She was the keyboardist of Shikon and she was pretty awesome. Sango looked up and smiled, "Hey Kagome,"

She breathed in deeply. _In and out, in and out. _"Are you nervous?" Sango's voice interupted and Kagome could only nod. It's like she read her mind. Or was her face just revealing it all? She turned her head, trying to find Satsuki. Well, guess Satsuki was being preoccupied by Sesshoumaru. The two were talking and laughing. Weird.

"C'MON MISS HIGURASHI! UP ON THE STAGE, **NOW**!" and with that, Kagome was dragged up the stage, while Sango, Ayame, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroky only watched. The stage director looked back at them, "YOU GUYS TOO!"

_With Kagome & Shikon.  
Upstage, Los Angeles, California._

"HELLO L.A.! You ready for some music?" Kagome asked, only getting the loud scream responce from the audience. She laughed and sighed.

The audience screamed her name once again, and Kagome smiled brightly. "And I'm also here to present, Shikon!" she paused, letting the crowd scream.

"Okay! The first song is my new #1 hit, Sweet Dreams, which the Shikon can't play. So they'll just sit in the corner," Kagome joked and winked. The music started and Kagome's back-up dancer came out and the lights dimmed.

_Turn the lights on_

Every night I rush to my bed  
With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you  
When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head  
Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?

The audience seemed to be mesmerized from Kagome's singing, and also Shikon. They were dancing to Kagome's voice.

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_I mention you when I say my prayers  
I wrap you around all of my thoughts  
Boy you're my temporary high_

_I wish that when I wake up you're there  
To wrap your arms around me for real  
And tell me you'll stay by side_

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies  
And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby  
What kinda dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain  
Not even death can make us part  
What kind of dream is this?_

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)_

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true  
(Turn the lights on)_

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where  
Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air  
'Cause you're my_

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
(Turn the lights on)  
Either way I don't wanna wake up from you  
_

Kagome finished the song, sweaty and out-of-breath, but still smiling. The crowd screamed in delight, while Shikon took their spot.

"Okay, now what song's next? You guys pick!" she asked the fans, her breathing heavy. (A/N: I'm lazy again. So I'm just gonna write like, **Put lyrics here** or something,)

They screamed multiple songs, but Kikyou, who was backstage, mouthed 'Here We Go Again'.

"OKAY! Who picked Here We Go Again?" she asked teasingly, as the crowd answered with multiple "ME!ME!ME!" Shikon started playing and Kagome began singing.

**Put Lyrics Here.**

A couple of songs later, Kagome bowed and ushered Shikon to come forward. "Thank you so mucho for coming here today! And also, thank Shikon!" The crowd screamed as the band members bowed. Kagome smiled and waved, "And also, I'm going to be joining their band! Exciting!"

With that, the Shikon didn't know if she was exaggerating or actually telling the truth. But the curtains closed and Kagome clicked her microphone off.

"That was great, Kag!" Satsuki said, handing Ayame, Sango, and lastly Kagome a bouquet of roses. "Damn! Ayame, you're awesome at the bass! And you Sango, amazing on keyboards!"

The three girls blushed, and Satsuki laughed. Miroku, Kouga, and Inuyasha received hugs from her, but then she looked at her watch. Kagome spotted that Sesshoumaru was holding Satsuki's jacket and rose a brow.

"Oh man! I gotta go, love you guys!" she said as Sesshoumaru handed her her jacket. Sesshoumaru tossed Inuyasha a card.

"Go back to the hotel and start packing. We leave tomorrow, I'll just gone three hours or so," he said in a firm voice as he and Satsuki left, leaving six confused teens. And a smirking agent. "Oh, Sesshoumaru's going on a date with Satsuki!" the twenty-eight year old squealed/informed.

Inuyasha's eye was twitching. "My brother **DOES NOT **date girls like that," he paused, "They are complete opposites!" Miroku and Kouga nudged him on his ribs.

"Dude, duh. Opposites attract!" Kouga explained, thumping in on the head. Inuyasha muttered something like a "jackass".

Once again, Miroku's stomach growled.

"Fuck man. Let's get you to a Panda Express, before you do ANYTHING that's extremely stupid."

_

* * *

_

Somehow, I always have to end the chapters of this story with Miroku's stomach. GAHHH! I NEED IDEAS!  
OMG! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!! and now go review again(:

Songs Used:

Sweet Dreams - **Beyonce  
**Here We Go Again - **Demi Lovato**

xoxo,  
kenny[:


	3. Stand in The Rain

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **YAYAYA! Thank you so much for the reviews! So far, I have six and I'm going onto my third chapter….pretty good! Thank you **dark angel of hearts**, for the songs suggestion! I'm actually gonna use most probably two in this chapter. Well, don't forget to review when you're done!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. I also don't own Pepsi(: !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_With Shikon plus , Japan.  
__Eight in the morning._

It has been exactly a week since Kagome left Los Angeles, California to join Shikon, who were from Tokyo, Japan. Talk about traveling across the world. She, Sango, and Ayame got pretty close in just a week, and it was as if Miroku was like her older brother. Kouga was a tad bit of a lover boy, but Kagome paid no mind. It wasn't like she _liked _him or anything. Plus, he "belonged" to Ayame. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was a different subject.

In just one week, it was World War III in the Shikon mansion. Kagome and Inuyasha were friendly when they first met (well, _kinda_), but when Sesshoumaru made them sit next to each other in the plane, all hell broke out. First they were fighting over the shoulder thing, then calling each other names, and then a little cat fight. Really? A boy and a girl having a CAT FIGHT?

"Wench."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Ass-wipe."

"At least my _ass _is clean!"

"Are you FUCKING IMPLYING that MY ASS is FUCKING _DIRTY_?!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone in the room winced at her tone. And her multiple usage of "fucking". Inuyasha smirked. Oh yeah, he was goooood. It was only eight in the morning and they were already fighting. Perfect. _Fucking _perfect.

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples. He was growling deeply, much like a dog would. Well, he WAS an inu-youkai. Sango and Miroku instinctively backed off, seeing that their manager was going to be one pissed-off dog.

"**BOTH OF YOU FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP!**" he yelled, his eyes blazing with fire. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped pinching each other, and sat down, eating their breakfast quietly. Kagome's cellphone vibrated on the table, causing everyone to stop and looked at her. She rolled her eyes.

"It's only Satsuki, sheesh," she muttered, "Eavesdroppers."

She pressed the 'Read' button on her Iphone and read the message. Which was kind of long.

'_Kago-chan! Anata ga inaito sabishii desu! Please come back! I've missed like, five fashion show callbacks, and Tsubaki looks like she'll murder me if I miss another one! PLEASEEE! Your house feels so empty, so I told those weird people that follow you around to keep it clean while I got an apartment. Kaggie, visit me sometime? Or would you like me to visit you? Anyway, how have you been? Have they been treating you alright? Have you seen the F4? If you have give me an autograph!! OOOOHHH! How's Sesshy? Tell him I said Ohayo! Well, I gotta go! Prada awaits! Muahhhhhh, 'Suki_'

Kagome smiled and giggled. Of course, Satsuki would do this. She smirked menacingly and looked at Sesshoumaru. Everyone stopped and gave her a weird look.

"_Sesshy-chan_, Satsuki says _Ohayo_!" she teased, seeing that Sesshoumaru blushed twenty-seven shades of deep red. Everyone laughed and began to tease him as well.

"Well, well, _Sesshy_! You snagged yourself a hot model!" Kouga howled, nudging the blushing demon with his foot. Inuyasha snickered.

"Fluffy, I NEVER thought you could get a BUBBLY model to like you!" Inuyasha teased, poking his older half-brother's rib, "Be careful, she might dress you up!"

Everyone hooted and howled with laughter. Sesshoumaru's phone began to ring. Inuyasha glanced at who was calling.

_Satsuki-chan is calling!_

Inuyasha smirked, "Hey guys! Shut up! It's _Satsuki-chan!_"

Sesshoumaru glared at the hanyou, before excusing himself and going out to the backyard. Miroku fell from his chair, his face turning purple.

Which only caused everyone to laugh harder.

_With Shikon plus Kagome.  
__Tokyo, Japan.  
__Twelve-thirty P.M._

After the morning's outbursts of laughter, everyone got dressed and just hung around the house. They were all in the basement, which was REALLLLYYYY big. It had a black Baldwin SD10 piano _(dude, if you like pianos, this one is awesome!)_, a Wii, Playstation 3, an Xbox 360, a Playstation 2, Rockband and Guitar Hero games, a flat screen television with cable, of course, a crane thing, an air hockey thing, and three couches and two love seats. They also had a huuuuge fridge.

The boys were playing Rockband (with Miroku winning with the drums), and the girls were sitting on one of the couches and just relaxing. Ayame got up, walked towards the fridge and grabbed three Pepsi cans. She threw one to Sango, who caught it properly, and one to Kagome, who didn't notice and got hit on the head.

"SHIT! That hurt like hell, Aya!" Kagome howled, clutching her aching forehead. Sango boomed with laughter.

"That's what you get for not paying attention, Kags," she stated, sipping her soda. Kagome blew a raspberry at her direction.

Kagome stood up and walked towards the piano. She let her fingers press the shining keys lightly, then looked back at Ayame and Sango. They also stood up and were leaning against the big piano.

"I wrote a song, but I don't know if you guys will like it," she informed shyly, and they responded with a giant grin, as if telling her that they already know the song would be great.

She played the introduction slowly, but softly. Closing her eyes, she let the music capture her soul. She wrote the song about three days ago, but she couldn't tell them _why_. Soft and calmly music began to fill the room, and the boys stopped to listen to it.

_She never slows down  
She doesn't know why but  
she knows that when  
She's all alone feels  
Like it's all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long  
And she fears if she cries  
That first tear  
The tears will not stop  
Raining down_

Her voice was soft, but the song had a lot of meaning. But the band looked at her with a confused look. Her life was perfect, so why did she right a song like _this_?

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself  
And the fears whispering  
If she stands, she'll fall down  
She wants to be found but  
The only way out is through  
everything she's running from  
Wants to give up and lie down

Everyone looked at her. Her fingers gracefully went up and down the piano keys, and her eyes were closed. She really put effort on this song, but why? Sango began to sing the chorus with her, followed by Inuyasha, harmonizing perfectly.

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
Stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found

So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day what's lost can be found  
You stand in the rain

She let the last note ring, leaving her finger there. She breathed in deeply, then released. She opened her stormy blue-gray eyes, meeting the grins of her now band members.

"Kag, that song was great!" Ayame complimented, nodding her head.

Inuyasha squinted his eyes, trying to look pass her happy and pretty façade. _She's hiding something._

"Kagome, it such a beautiful song," Miroku and Kouga said in unison. Sango grinned like a madwoman.

No one noticed that Sesshoumaru has descended down the stairs. He was actually showing them a SMALL smile!

"Excellent. Just add the drums, a bass line, guitar solo, and maybe a male vocalist," he listed, "And we might get a number one hit," He bowed his head and went up the stairs again, not before pressing a button on his cellphone.

After fifteen minutes, everyone was rooting Inuyasha and Miroku in a "drinking-soda-til-you-pee" contest.

_With Shikon plus Kagome.  
__Tokyo, Japan.  
__Seven-thirty P.M._

Everyone was eating dinner, well, since Sesshoumaru had a special "announcement".

"You're gonna start courting Satsuki?!?!" Kagome guessed, jumping up and down her seat. Sango put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. Sesshoumaru blushed and shook his head.

"No Kagome, what I'm trying to say is," he shot Kagome a playful glare, "that we are going to be having a concert next week!"

Inuyasha choked on his drink. Kouga patted him hard on the back, earning him a punch. Kouga, then muttered a word that sounded like "dumbass".

The girls smiled and began talking about shopping for the concert wardrobe.

Then, as always something happened.

Groooooowwwwl.

"Now, let's eat before Miroku does something drastically hilarious,"

* * *

YAY! I really hope this is long! I wrote it in Microsoft Word, so yeahhh. ._.

"Anata ga inaito sabishii desu" means I'm lonely without you.  
Yeah, I wanted Satsuki to have some kind of Japanese language in her.

And the song used in this chapter:

Stand In The Rain - **Superchick**

The Baldwin SD10 is a really good piano! My parents bought me that when I passed seventh grade. Whew!

Anyway, review!!

xoxo,

kenny !


	4. Supergirl

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Yay~ More reviews! Thank you, so much! I actually thought of quitting on this story, cause I didn't know what to write about anymore. But since you guys like it, fiiine! Haha, one review kinda made me laugh. How did I come up with this story? I do not remember. I was gonna use "You Belong With Me" and make Kagome a nerd. But ehhh, too many stories of that. So, tadaaaa! Anyway, thanks for the support!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. I also don't own some of the stores mentioned here. But if you don't know them, I made them up(: !

* * *

_With Shikon plus Kagome.  
Tokyo, Japan.  
Shikon Mansion to the Mall._

The dreaded day has arrived. Well, for the guys at least.

Yesterday, Sesshoumaru, (_that bastard_ as Inuyasha calls him) announced that they would have their first concert with Kagome next week. And hence forth what women call "shopping". Really? What baka came up with the idea of shopping? It was a waste of freakin' money! And they buy things they don't need! Isn't two pairs of everything enough? Guess not. Well, the Shikon boys were being forced (by Sesshoumaru, as usual) to go shopping with the Shikon girls. And for their well-beings, as well. And what are they going buy? Either a) booze, b) porn, c) clean undies, d) Playboy Magazine, e) video games, or f) all of the above? The girls personally think that choice 'a' is perfect.

The Shikon band members piled in the limo, occasionally yells and calls and slaps of vulgarity being called out. When everyone was comfortable, the limo driver began to drive away, as the twenty-two year olds saw Sesshoumaru wave at them, then get into his own car.

"Where do you think he's going?" Kouga asked curiously, tapping his chin. Ayame, Sango, and Inuyasha joined him in the wondering. But Kagome and Miroku knew perfectly where Sesshoumaru was going. The rest of the gang looked at them awkwardly, not understanding why they weren't talking. Usually, Miroku won't shut up about his stomach or about Sango.

"I know where he's going," Miroku taunted them, wiggling his eyebrows. Kagome whacked the back of his head, then evilly smirked.

"He's going to the airport to take Satsuki out for lunch," she said as if it was nothing, now admiring her nails.

Sango began to smile, along with the rest of them. It was now Kagome's turn to look stupid. She mouthed the words, 'What the hell?'

Sango spoke first, being the one with a courageous mouth. "Sesshoumaru's in love!" she squealed as Kagome and Ayame joined her. Inuyasha covered his kawaii doggy ears. Kouga looked at them, covering HIS ears, while Miroku was unfazed.

'_Her eyes are beautiful, I just noticed that,_' Inuyasha thought, looking at Kagome in a daze. Kouga noticed and poked his rib, earning him a shoulder.

"KAWAII! My best friend is going to marry Mr. Has-a-stick-up-his-ass-that-is-too-long-to-take-out!" Kagome squealed, out of breath. Her two girlfriends looked at her like she had two heads. She grinned.

"Satsuki texted me last night, saying that she's on her way to Australia for a fashion show for Prada. But her flight was going to stop in Tokyo. So she told me that I can hang with you guys, while she _hangs out _with a _friend_," she explained, smiling pervertedly.

"Whoa! Kagome's rubbing off of Miroku!" Inuyasha joked, getting a playful punch from Kagome.

Sango shook her head. "Kags, when I saw you in an interview with Kairu Moijei, I honestly thought you were just another stuck-up snobby singer who was raised in California," Sango smiled sheepishly, "But you are really really the total opposite of that!" Kagome smiled softly at Sango and the girls shared a group hug, while Miroku tried to join (only to get his head pushed by Sango). Kouga and Inuyasha 'awww'-ed in the background, while the girls laughed.

Inuyasha turned on their mini television, only to find that Kagome's old concert was playing. He smiled inwardly. She was a great girl, but she was hiding something from everyone. And he was going to find out what it is. You know, not that he cares or anything. Just out of curiosity.

"ACK! I look so different back then!" she stated, watching her eighteen-year old self sing and dance up on stage. Her hair was a light shade brown and she was wearing a green shirt with a pink tutu. Sango laughed. "But you look like you're sixteen, Kag-chan!"

She was so young and naïve at the time. She was new to the "Hollywood" business.

Her younger self was getting ready to sing another song, with an entirely new outfit. The lights were dim and there was smoke everywhere.

_When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while  
I cant let it show  
Dry my tears(dry my tears)  
Have no fears(have no fears)  
(and when im)(and when im)  
Backstage feelin down and the lights come on  
No time to worry gotta hurry gotta sing my song  
Gotta shake it off (shake it off)  
And strike a pose here i go_

Snap my fingers just like that  
Dont get what I want and thats a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Dont get what I want (just cuz I want it)

Inuyasha and Kouga were imitating Kagome's slightly high, but still likable voice. Miroku soon joined in, dancing in his seat. The girls laughed, and Ayame was secretly video-taping them.

_Im super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rockstar  
You think im super  
You think im super_

On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
Im super super! Im super duper!

So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me

Everybody's watchin me  
Its never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
(to be super super girl)

Inuyasha was pretending to be Kagome, flipping his silky silver hair. Kagome had a small smile taunt her lips. '_He's cute, and not to mention funny….but he doesn't like me,_' she thought, swaying her body.

_Snap my fingers just like that  
Dont get what I want and thats a fact  
Snap my fingers just like that  
Dont get what I want (just cuz I want it)_

Im super cool  
Super hot  
Livin like a rockstar  
You think im super  
You think im super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
Im super super! Im super duper!

So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me

Everybody's watchin me  
Its never as easy as it seems  
To be super super

The girls giggled at Miroku sang Kagome's chorus waaaay off-key. Kagome pretended to have lost her hearing. "Kag-chan, can you hear me?" Sango pretended to yell.

"NO! I THINK MIROKU MADE ME LOSE MY SENSE OF HEARING AND SEEING!"

_Wish you could see im like everybody else  
Struggling to let go and always be myself_

Im super cool  
Super hot  
Super!  
Im super super  
Im super super  
On the cover of your magazine  
Wherever I go they make a scene  
Im super super! Im super super!

So you wanna be just like  
So you wanna be just like  
Think you wanna be just like me

Everybody's watchin me  
Its never as easy as it seems  
To be super super  
To be super super girl

Inuyasha, Kouga, and Miroku took on a super girl pose, while the three girls took a picture of it.

"BLACKMAIL!" Kagome laughed evilly, as Inuyasha tried to swipe away her Iphone. Inuyasha, unintentionally, wrapped his arms around Kagome while trying to reach for her phone.

"Nope! One press of a button and this baby's going Internet, Yashie!"

"Y-yashie?" Inuyasha questioned, confused. Everyone laughed. His doggy ears twitched in confusion, making Kagome squealed and poke them.

"Inuyasha? I mean seriously, I can eat ramen faster than I can say the name," she explained, Inuyasha's arms still around her waist. '_Doesn't he notice..? Dang. He's pretty buff,_' she thought, blushing. The driver took a sharp left turn, causing Inuyasha to fall right on top of Kagome.

Now we all have two teens blushing madly.

Miroku, Kouga, Sango, and Ayame boomed with laughter, while the two got off of each other. Finally, the mall! Where everything awaits them.

And also, fans.

Soon, the doors were being banged by vicious, and I mean, VICIOUS fans. They all took out their hats (Kagome and Sango both had berets) and sunglasses on and stepped out, occasionally signing either boobs, foreheads, or paper.

The first they entered was Charlotte Russe. Kagome rushed towards a blood off-the-shoulder long-sleeved shirt that has a heart on the bottom corner. All the boys accompanied either Sango or Ayame, so Inuyasha decided to stick with Kagome. He stood beside her, watching her admire the shirt.

"You do know you can buy that, right?" he asked her, disturbing her thoughts. She turned around and smiled, then shook her head.

"I'm not buying this for me," she said, grabbing the shirt, "I'm buying this for Satsuki. She loves shirts like these," Inuyasha smiled. Women and their kindness.

Inuyasha 'feh'-ed and followed behind her, sometimes giving her advice on what to pick. She grabbed about six shirts and two skinny jeans, both different colors. Inuyasha's golden eyes spotted the four other band members leave the store and chuckled.

Were they trying to set him and Kagome up? Smart friends.

Kagome decided on buying the red shirt for Satsuki, the black skinny jeans, and a poofy dress.

Inuyasha, trying to be a gentleman, carried her bags for her, but not before getting taken a photo off by one of the photographers. They stopped to pose for a bit, then continued on. They both spotted everyone eating Panda Express…well, Miroku was stuffing his mouth like a squirrel.

"Oi, Miroku! You know, it's only August, you don't need that much!" Inuyasha teased, as Miroku flipped him off.

After a weird time eating, the girls decided to venture around with the guys trailing behind them. The three girls stopped and worshipped the store in front of them. Alexander freakin' Wang. Sango and Ayame were frightened to go in, so were the guys. But Kagome sent them a weird yet comforting look.

"C'mon! It'll be fine!" she chirped, before opening the glass door.

It was like chick paradise. And three dudes were forced to enter their world. An attendant came up to them and squeal…then smiled professionally.

"I'm a very huge fan of Kagome and Shikon, may we help you with anything?" she asked them politely.

The Shikon band members were scared to speak, well….the boys were. The two girls were starstruck. Kagome broke their silence though.

"I want a black dress, something classy, but sophisticated. Something that plays around the shoulders. For Sango," she paused and examined her features, "something violet-ish. But something that plays with her shoulders also, and short," Kagome finished, winking at Miroku.

Kagome began to examine Ayame, also. "For Ayame, something classy. Like black, or something like that. And short, it makes her look taller," Kagome waved her hand and the attendant was off.

Kouga whistled. "Damn Kagome, where'd you learn to do that?" he teased. Kagome blushed and made a "pfft" sound.

"Hey! I was raised in these stores, of course, I've shopped here like once?" she said, more like a question.

The attendant came back with three dresses. Two black ones and one magenta. She led them into three dressing rooms and told the male species to wait.

Sango was the first to step out. Her dress stopped on her mid thighs, and was a beautiful shade of magenta. It was a one shoulder dress, and it was also long-sleeved. She did a turn, while the boys playfully whistled and howled (well, Miroku's are always real!).

Second was Ayame. Her dress was something the boys have never seen her wear. It was sleeveless with a poof in the skirt area. It was black, with a hint of earthy green. Her hair perfectly responded to the dress. She bowed and went back.

Kagome was last. Her dress ended on her mid-thighs, like Sango. It was also one shoulder-ed. It was black, which complimented her hair. You can see her pale shoulder in the glistening, and her legs also. She did a full circle and walked back into the dressing room, model style.

After arguing inside their head whether to get the dresses or not, they decided yes. But they prices stunned them.

"Three hundred dollars?!" Sango yelled, bewildered. Kagome rolled her eyes and talked to the cashier.

"Ah, Higurashi-sama! Here to visit Akira-san?" she asked, while Kagome shook her head. It seems like she knew everyone in the store. Or they all knew HER.

"Does Dad still have his ways here?" she asked, as her friends didn't exactly know what she meant. The cashier nodded. Kagome rummaged through her purse, only to find a rectangular golden card. The cashier took it and scanned it, then grinned.

"There you go! Have a nice day!" she waved.

Sango and Ayame tackled Kagome. "WE LOVE THESE DRESSES!" they squealed as Kagome covered her ears.

Miroku looked at her, confused. "Kags, how'd you get to buy ALL three dresses?" he questioned, being joined by Kouga.

Kagome smiled sheepishly and blushed. "My dad has his ways with his company. So, I still have control of his credit card. Usually, I use mine, but what the hell? I'm in Tokyo and so is he!" she informed.

Inuyasha carried her bags for her, once again. But this time, she eyed him carefully. '_I know her from somewhere. I just can't remember where from_,' he thought.

The girls were talking about their dresses, when Miroku popped a question.

"So Kag, your parents live here in Tokyo?" he questioned. Kagome nodded.

"But, I thought you were raised in California?" Sango stated, getting slightly confused.

Kagome smiled and giggled. "I was raised in California, but I was born here in Tokyo, well, Kyoto actually!"

Inuyasha whipped his head to see her face. '_Kyoto…? That's where I'm from. Well, me and Sesshoumaru. Could she really be…_' Ayame bombarded Kagome with questions.

"What job does your parents have?" she posed. All of their parents worked different jobs. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's parents were high top business owners, the Takahashi Inc. Sango's father owns his owns real estate agency, while Miroku's grandfather has a lot of car dealership chains. Kouga's parents were music producers, which helped the band get their first introduction. Ayame's mother is a fashion designer, working of Jimmy Choo. _(Seriously? This is what I came up with?!)_

"Well, my father's a businessman, and my mother was a former model," she said slowly, "My dad owns this big company, Higurashi Corp., and well, my mother retired from modeling to take care of me and my younger brother. But I wanted to sing and so she sent me to California with my aunt and her daughter, Midoriko and Kikyou, to start off my career!" she explained.

With that, Inuyasha's usual happy face paled. Holy shit.

Everyone noticed that INUYASHA was unusually quiet, but maybe that was because of his empty stomach.

Speaking of empty stomach….

Another growl from the pervert's endless pit of death.

"Shit Miroku! Fix your fucking never-ending satisfied pit called a stomach!"

* * *

YAY~ I finished. Oooooh, what does Inuyasha know about Kagome?

Hehe, I used a Hannah Montana song. But I don't know why. Oh, and I'm trying to start Kagome and Inuyasha's possible relationship!

Anyways! I'm going to Florida on July 18th for like, three weeks then to Washington D.C.

Family vacation….ugh. So I'll update this story a lot!

Orrrrr, just leave you in suspense!

**OOOHHHHH! **Check out my new story, **How To Calm Inuyasha Down, If You Are Not Kagome! **That story was made out of pure boredom. Trust me,

Songs used:

Super Girl - **Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus**

Well, toodles!

xoxo,

kenny !


	5. Just Catch Me

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Wheee! I'm baaaaack! Thanks for the reviews(:

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. 

* * *

Just three more days before the concert. Three more tormenting days. But it also has a good outcome. Our two favorite people had stopped fighting. Actually, it's like they're best friends. The best-friends-forever type. The type where they'll do anything together, the pictures with them having peace signs, and blah blah blah.

"INU-CHAAAAAAN!" a voice called, "Get uuuuup!"

Inuyasha felt his bed shake, as if someone was jumping on it. His hair was a mess, and he pulled his favorite pillow away from the feet of the unnamed jumper. With a loud thud, he was wide awake and staring at the girl who just fell of his bed.

"Ouuch," Kagome groaned, rubbing her now-in-pain butt. She stood up and glared at Inuyasha, while he laughed. Kagome pouted but blew a raspberry.

Inuyasha stood up from his bed and hugged her, patting her head like a little girl. Kagome blushed. Sure, she and him had gotten closer in just three days (because they shared a common interest, not telling!), but him hugging her? She could practically hear her HEART beating about 140 miles per hour. She reluctantly hugged him back, and laughed.

She pinched her nose and made a disgusted face. "Ewww, Inu! Take a shower!"

Inuyasha boomed with laughter and nodded, walking inside his bathroom, leaving Kagome to wonder why her heart was acting the way it did.

* * *

"Okay! The concert is in three hours, Miroku's hungry, Ayame's inside the bathroom freaking out, and Inuyasha and Kagome are playing Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince!" Sango explained hysterically to Sesshoumaru, who watched the now adults act like high school-ers.

He could've laughed. But it just wasn't in his nature.

"Oi! Don't we have like, a concert thing-ie today?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, waving the Wii remote over her head. The game was pretty addicting. Especially when you have to save Hogwarts. Again. (it is awesomeeeee!)

Inuyasha pressed 'pause' and looked at Kagome. With his famous smirk, Kagome couldn't help but blush. '_Blush? Kagome Higurashi does _NOT _blush!!_' Inuyasha didn't notice this and continued smirking.

"Yes, yes we do! But who cares? It's just make-up and dressing things, nothing important."

Suddenly, he was hit with a Wii remote.

"NOT IMPORTANT?!?! Millions of people are going to watch us! And we cannot go up on stage looking like we just got hit with a Wii remote!" Kagome stated all in one breath. The hanyou rubbed his head, not knowing that Kagome COULD actually throw really really really hard. He could already feel a bump forming.

"Ummm, excuse me, Miss Higurashi? I _do_ look like I just got his with a Wii remote, remember?" he mocked, pointing to his head. Kagome laughed and turned off the game. She and Inuyasha both knew that they would be facing a very pissed off Sesshoumaru.

_A Few Moments Later,_

"**DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT THIS CONCERT IS?!**" Sesshoumaru fumed, actually scaring Shikon.

"Sesshoumaru, no one really reminded-"

"**NO ONE REMINDED YOU?! THERE TWENTY-SEVEN FUCKING MEMOS ON THE FRIDGE! AND I SENT YOU ALL MESSAGES REMINDING YOU LERDS ABOUT IT!**" he explained, interrupting Kouga. Sesshoumaru was practically about to "unleash his wrath" on the band members, but good self-control is awesome.

Everyone checked their phones, and well, he was right. He did send them messages about tonight.

"Now, all of you get in the car," Sesshoumaru growled, "before I do something I'll regret."

_Concert Minutes Til Showtime(:_

"GAH! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Kagome blurted, shocking the other band members.

This was Kagome Higurashi we're talking about. The girl who's been famous ever since she was sixteen-ish. The girl who leaps before thinking. The chick who threw a Wii remote at Inuyasha and SURVIVED!

Kagome chugged down her water, and Sango hugged her. Well, Ayame did, too. And Miroku tried but was sadly injured in the process.

"Kags, you'll do amazing! Remember, we're all in this together!" she muttered, patting Kagome's head. Everyone else nodded and laughed.

Miroku was the first to break the laughing chain. "Okay, so if we're done quoting '_High School Musical_', let's get rockin'!" and with that, everyone was upstage and took their rightful position.

"Are you ready for Shikon?" Inuyasha and Kagome asked the audience in unison. The concert hall was filled with girls and boys holding up posters and wearing hand-made shirts. It made them all smile, because without them, they would be nothing.

"**YES!**"

_(Inuyasha)  
Funny how I fell for you  
And the day you caught my eye  
And my life have never been the same  
Since the day I saw your smile_

(Inuyasha&Kagome)  
And you sweep me off my feet  
Everytime you smile at me, at me, at me, at me…

_You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me  
_

_(Kagome)  
There's this feeling that I can't hide  
That I couldn't get enough of you  
I can't deny, I'm mesmerized  
By the beauty of your smile_

(Inuyasha&Kagome)  
'Cause you knock me off my seat  
Everytime you smile at me, at me, at me, at me…

_(Both)  
You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me  
You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me  
As you shine above from everyone  
You stand out from the crowd  
Somehow I can't find words to say  
You're indescribable  
_

_And you sweep me off my feet  
Everytime you smile at me, at me, at me, at me…_

_You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me_

_(Kagome)_

_There's this feeling that I can't hide  
That I couldn't get enough of you  
I can't deny, I'm mesmerized  
By the beauty of your smile_

_(Inuyasha&Kagome)_

_'Cause you knock me off my seat  
Everytime you smile at me, at me, at me, at me…_

_(Both)  
You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me  
You light my way  
You always take my breath away  
You set me free  
When everytime you smile at me_

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other, then at Miroku. The music started and the lights dimmed.

The crowd loudly 'awww'-ed as the two teens laughed and bowed.

"So Inuyasha, do they like you or me more?" Kagome teased, winking at the audience, who laughed.

Inuyasha shrugged, pretending to be clueless. "I don't know Kago-chan, maybe they like me 'cuz I'm cute!" he said cheekily, as Kagome pinched his ears. He yelped loudly on the microphone, causing every to chuckle.

"Nahhh, you might be cute, but it's always the hot ones that live!" Kagome joked, placing her hand on her hips, ushering the crowd to 'ooohhhh'-ed. Sango laughed and screamed, "HELL YEAH!" followed by Kouga (they both high-fived.)

Inuyasha pretended to be hurt. "Kago-chan, why would you call Sesshoumaru hot?" he paused, as the fans laughed, "We all know he's the reason why the dinosaurs are ex-stink!"

Everyone laughed at Inuyasha's mispronunciation. "Inu-chan, it's _extinct_, not ex-_stink_!"

The hanyou shrugged his shoulders as music began to play again. But this time is was more of a rock-ish type.

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

_You and I  
We never get to sleep we're up all day  
We're overworked and under paid  
You and I  
We're always stuck in repeat day by day  
Watching time drift away as we burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

_You and I  
We've never felt so right  
That just might be just what I need (to get me through the night)  
You and I  
We're the perfect fit you've got me hooked  
So then I could never never quit, I just burn away_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it... We can make it..._

_Without you, there's no reason for my story  
And when I'm with you I can always act the same  
Forever, yeah if we're together  
We can make it better_

_Oh oh oh-oh oh oh-oh_

Inuyasha finished the song and Miroku lifted up his drum sticks. The fan girls squealed endlessly and even some fan boys. He mouthed 'come here' to Kagome, who obediently was by his side.

"Wow, Inu-chan, was that song for me?" she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. 'Please let it be for me. Wait, what am I thinking?!?!' Inuyasha hugged her around her shoulders and chuckled deeply. The whole crowd and the band members 'awwww'-ed.

"Well, for you and this other girl," he blurted, as the crowd 'ooohhhh'-ed and 'ahhh'-ed. Kagome literally felt her heart sink to her stomach. 'What the hell? Why am I feeling all so sad about it?' she asked herself as she deeply sucked in a breath. Sango noticed this and frowned.

Kagome mustered all her might and forced out a smile. "Wow, that must be one lucky gal, Inuyasha!" she squealed enthusiastically, fooling Inuyasha but not the crowd and her friends. Inuyasha hugged her and whispered a soft yet caring 'thank you!'.

"Hey Kagome! Don't you sing a solo song, too?" Kouga asked, giving the crowd one of his wolfish grins, making the fan girls (and not to mention, Ayame) to sigh dreamily. Kagome nodded as Inuyasha went backstage. She nervously grabbed the microphone, as Sango softly played on her keyboard.

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick  
But make it last  
So i can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say good bye_

_Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon into this beautiful moonlight_

_But your so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where i'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_See this heart  
Wont settle down_

_Like a child running scared from a clown  
l'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away  
So I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But your so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where i'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where i'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me_

Kagome finished the song gracefully, like Sango's fingers lifting off of her keyboard keys. The crowd burst out with cheers and screams, repeatedly yelling 'I LOVE YOU, KAGOME-SAAAN!'. She stole a glance backstage, with Inuyasha clapping energetically and giving her two thumbs up. She smiled widely but then frowned when she turned away.

About five songs later, the band was either 1) tired, 2) hungry, or 3) both. They were all standing in a line, Kagome and Inuysaha in the middle.

"Thank you so much for buying tickets!" Kagome said sweetly, as Ayame smiled and laughed.

"Yeah! 'Cuz if I was you guys and my friends told me to buy one," she paused for dramatic effects, "I wouldn't buy one!"

Sango laughed and looked at Ayame as if she was crazy. "Why the hell won't you buy one?" she curiously asked. Well, they were all curious.

"Hell! Like I'd waste a thousand yen on something I can watch in the comfort of my house! At least when I'm in there, I can be dancing on my couch or something!" Ayame explained, as they all laughed. They all waved as the curtains fell, signaling that the night was now and finally over.

"Phew! That was tough!" Miroku sheepishly said, as they all got in the limo and was finally able to relax.

* * *

'Who's the girl that he likes? Do I know her? Well, of course not. Well, maybe.' Kagome thought, not really knowing where she was headed. She was in her light green smiley-faces pajamas, her hair messy and in a bun, with a toothbrush (toothpaste-less, too!) inside her mouth. But she did notice that she hit a very muscular chest. She looked up and just to see, the person she really didn't want to see.

"Hey," Inuyasha whispered, smirking. Kagome couldn't help but blush. Thank goodness for the dark!

"Oh, hey!" she whispered back, as they both walked to the bathroom quietly.

Kagome found that this was a perfect chance to ask him who the girl is.

"Um, Inu?" she asked, her usual loud voice now super-duper small.

"Yea?"

"Who's the girl that you like? Do I know her? You don't have to tell me if you don't want too,"

"Kag-chan! You're practically my best friend now! We have to tell everything to each other,"

It was quiet after that. Kagome couldn't keep herself from biting her lip. Who the hell is the girl that caught his fucking eye? Was she a celebrity? A model? Actress? Singer?!

"Who is she?" she asked once again.

"Oh, she's Hiromi Kaisuke."

And the only thing Inuyasha heard was the sound of Kagome's toothbrush falling and her running to her room.

* * *

Gahhhhhhhhhhhh! This chapter was so boring! I was out of ideas. Give me some?

Anywayyy, I really need more song requests, I mean c'mon? I can't torture my I-Pod forever!

Finefinefine. I'll stop ranting about my 'needs'. Can you do me a little favor and review? LOL. Thanks(:

love,

kenny(:


	6. Crazier

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Gah. I need more things to do. Im losing touch with my muse! Well, here's your chapter....number.

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. 

* * *

  
Five months since that stupid concert. Four months since Kagome and Inuyasha's legendary fight. Three months since he apologized and they made up. Two months since Sesshoumaru announced that he and Satsuki are now a couple. And this month, the moment Kagome had feared of happening was now coming true. The thing she's been afraid of. The annoucement that shattered her heart into a million not-able-to-be-taped pieces.

"YES! SHE FINALLY TOLD ME SHE LOVES ME!" Inuyasha announced happily at dinner, no longer able to contain his excitement.

That fight, four months ago? Yeah, that one. _That _fight happened because of Kagome's disapproval of Inuyasha's new girlfriend, Hiromi Kaisuke. Yup, _that _chick. THAT STUPID ACTRESS!

You might not really know who she is. Hiromi Kaisuke is Japan's rising star angel. Well, in acting. She's starred in numerous movies, television sitcoms, and some music videos. But her best show ever was 'My Only Love', which starred her as a rich and ruthless eighteen year old girl who falls in love with her 'fiancee' in a business merger. It was Kagome's favorite show. Keyword: **was**. Now that Miss Kaisuke's dating Inuyasha, Kagome suddenly grew an unknown hatred for her. Somehow.

Kagome looked up from her oden, her eyes filled with terror and fear. Sango noticed Kagome's mouth being open for a long time and pinched her side under the table.

"FUCK!" she yelped in pain, and received many suspicious looks from her friends. "I mean, congrats, Inuyasha!"

So you ask, 'what happened to the nickname, Inu-kun?' Well, let's just say, when Kagome and Inuyasha made up and were friends again, Kagome really didn't feel like a best friend to Inuyasha anymore. So 'Inu-kun' turned into 'Inuyasha'. No -_san_, -_senpai_, -_chan_, or -_kun_. Nada. Zilch. Everyone noticed the tension between the two, Inuyasha being blinded by his new 'perfect' girlfriend. They noticed how Kagome would act around him, how she would lose that twinkle in her eyes when Hiromi and Inuyasha were in the same room as her. And everything else.

"Thanks, Kago-chan! I know I can always count on _you _for support!" he said, very Inuyasha-ish. Over the months, Inuyasha just wasn't..._Inuyasha_. He was _too _happy and _too _smiley. Hell, he would even give Miroku a guy hug! He would laugh more, insult less, and listen to Sesshoumaru more. Not that Sesshoumaru minded, but it was awkward to have an obedient brother.

'_Psh, as if she's supportive,_' Sango thought, poking her oden with her chopsticks, '_She hates you girlfriend's guts_.' Miroku caught her glanced and smiled, her returning it with a frown. He gave her a confused look. Well, him and Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru. Everything was all wrong. Inuyasha shouldn't be 'in love' with Hiromi, but with Kagome! And Kagome shouldn't be sulking all the time! It was supposed to be 'Inu&Kag 4ever', not 'Inu&Hiro 4Life'! She and Ayame had already pictured Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding in their heads! The red roses, the silver ribbons, the crying mothers.....

But now, Hiromi Kaisuke just HAD to ruin everything.

Everyone saw the girl as an angel. But when the director called 'CUT!', the girl was truly sadistic and ruthless. She would go to distances to get what she wants, and she always does. Her light brown hair and light brown eyes were of an angel's, but her personality can level to Satan's. And she used her physical qualities to manipulate those around her. And most probably Inuyasha. The girl was new to the business, but she knew that fame game. And she took advantage of it. So now do you see the point? Hiromi Kaisuke is just plain _evil_.

"Yeah, yeah," Kouga waved his hand lazily, "We really don't care about your relationship with Heroin, muttface," The group laughed, minus Inuyasha. He gave out a throaty growl.

"Don't you dare insult her, you mangy wolf!" he defended, glaring at Kouga, "Atleast she's an _angel sent from above!_" Kagome stifled laugh. But the others boomed with laughter. Even Sesshoumaru. Which led to Inuyasha being confused.

Miroku was the one who recovered first. "An angel sent from above? Seriously, Yasha, do dogs really see in black and white? Or are they just blind?" he teased/stated, watching his best friend's knuckles turn white. He turned to Sesshoumaru and waved his hand. "No offense, Fluffy,"

Sesshoumaru twitched. "How'd you know about _Fluffy_?!" he growled.

Kagome laughed. "Please, I'm Satsuki's best friend! Ofcourse she's going to tell me about your cute little petnames!" she laughed, being joined by the others, "So, when's the wedding?"

Sesshoumaru pouted a very unSesshoumaru-ish pout. He glared at Kagome and sighed. "Kago, we're not even engaged!"

Ayame grinned evilly, being joined by Sango and Kagome.

"Not _yet_, Fluffy!"

* * *

Soft music coming from somewhere unknown reached Inuyasha's ears. It was like, what? Eleven-thirty? Everyone should be asleep. He slipped on his slippers and tip-toed down the stairs. The music was coming from the basement, as usual. But it was different. The usual music in the house was rock-ish and upbeat. But this was a calmer and more soothing piano music. Only one person can play like this..

_You lift my feet off the ground. You spin me around. You make me crazier, crazier._

Inuyasha slowly walked down to the basement, finding Kagome sitting on the piano chair, singing softly with her head down. He noticed that she had her guard down, or else she would've noticed that he was there. He tried his best to hide in the more darker side, and succeeded. He watched her fingers gracefully go up and down the piano keys with ease. Then it hit him. '_Salt water..? Is she,_' he stopped his thought for a moment, his guess being nearly impossible. '_Is she crying?_'

_Feels like I'm falling and I, I'm lost in your eyes. You make me crazier, crazier, crazier._

He examined her movements, and his thoughts were right. She _was _crying. More like sobbing. But about what? Family troubles, hormones? But he knew that it was about something big, since her voice would sometimes crack when she sang the beautiful song. And the fact that her shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, making the song a bit on the shaky side.

_I watched from a distance as you made life your own, every sky was your own kind of blue. And I wanted to know how that would feel. And you made it so real._

'_Who is she singing too?_' he thought, looking at Kagome's back curiously. It hurt him deeply that Kagome was crying and he was useless. He wanted to know so badly to find out who hurt his best friend so badly. Inuyasha thought it was impossible to hurt someone like Kagome. She was tough, independent, outgoing, and just the perfect girl. But who had the guts to crush her like this?

_You showed me something that I couldn't see. You opened my eyes and you made me believe,_

She suddenly stopped her song. Did she notice that he was there, practically spying on her? She gathered her materials and slowly got up, wiping her tears. She passed by Inuyasha by the stairs and didn't even notice him. _'Is that how depressed she is? That she didn't even noticed _me_, me just standing here?!_' he solemly thought, not used to seeing his best friend hurt and defenseless.

Who the hell hurt her? No, which bastard hurt her?

And he knew exactly who to ask.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up with screaming. Yes, screaming. And it wasn't from him. He tried to snap his eyes shut, but he soon recognized the screaming voice. He quickly got up and ran down the stairs, not caring if he did fall and crack his skull.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to _leave_!" Kagome shouted, pushing past Sesshoumaru. Big mistake. He might be dating her best friend, but that doesn't give her the freedom to disrespect him.

Miroku tried to hold Kagome back from the door, Sango helping him. Kagome broke Miroku and Sango's death grip easily, unleashing her unknown strength.

"Kagome, do not be foolish. You are acting _deranged_," Sesshoumaru said dangerously, as Kagome glared back at him. He seemed unfazed and so did she. She didn't even shudder, or back down her glare.

She scoffed and flipped her hair, while the others were relieved that she wasn't acting to violently anymore. Inuyasha stood at the foot of the stairs, confused. "Foolish? _Me? _Sesshoumaru, _I want to get away from here!_" she growled, so dangerously, so menacing, that even _Sesshoumaru _was frightened. It was as if Kagome had a demon self. Which is impossible. The group backed away from her, sensing that she was ready to fight anyone. _Ready to fight anyone until death._

After what seemed like hours, Kagome sucked in a breath and fell to her knees, then to her back. Sango was the first to rush to her, preventing from her head to hit the marble floor. Everyone looked confused, but felt sad for the girl. She was heartbroken. _Badly _heartbroken. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, then to Ayame and Kouga, who averted their eyes to Sesshoumaru.

"Take her to the couch, she needs some rest," he demanded, as his phone began to ring.

He walked to the backyard, then took out his I-Phone. '_Incoming Call: 'Suki-chan!_' He sighed and pressed the 'answer' button, running a claw through his hair.

"Satsuki?"

_'Sesshy? What's wrong? You only say my full name when there's a problem!'_

"Well, it's about Kagome-"

_'Is she hurt? What happened to her?!'_

"No worries love. She just had a slightly emotional breakdown,"

_'Weird. How emotional? She's never done that before,"_

"Well, she's heartbroken. And you know by who,"

_'Oh my. I'll be there in Japan right away!'_

"Suki, there's no need for you to come here. I can handle it!"

_'Sesshy, this is my best friend we're talking about. I'll be there by morning. Love you so much,'_

"Fine. I love you too," and with that, the dial tone was heard. Satsuki really didn't need to travel here. He got everything under control. But Kagome is her best friend. And he can't stop her actions. He sighed and shook his head, walking back into the living room.

"Who was that?" Kouga questioned him, as he sat down on one of the couches. Of course, he already knew who was on the phone with him. But the girls, and Miroku were too distracted to have listened to the conversation.

"It was Satsuki, she's coming here tomorrow to see Kagome," he said in a monotone voice. He glanced at Inuyasha, who was staring at Kagome with blank eyes. He deserved anything karma-ish that would happen to him. He really did.

Inuyasha was confused. Why did Kagome want to leave so much? Why did she have that little breakdown? Why were they all suddenly so scared of her, Kagome? The petite and outgoing Kagome? He had to many questions, but no one could answer them at the moment. Not even Sesshoumaru. But he had a certain question that needed to be desparately answer.

"Who's the bastard that hurt her?"

* * *

Okay, Kagome's little breakdown was kinda random. I don't know, but hope you liked it! I wanted it to be...'ya know, shocking that Kagome could be so violent and scary. Like how I'm scared that my mother can run so fast. Haha, yupppp. Well, I think I might go to the library and check out some juvenile romance books. They always give me ideas for what to write(:

oh, and reviews are always welcomed! (:~

love&hugs,  
kenny


	7. Accusations

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **OMG MACKREL! thanks so much for your reviews(: i woke up this morning with my phone ringing "five new emails!" and when i read them, i was like 'what a great way to start my day!' thank you so much and know that you guys inspire me *o*

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. 

* * *

Sango looked up and looked at Inuyasha with such threatening eyes. Not even the kind that she gets when Miroku gropes her. It was practically telling him to go and jump of a tree. Inuyasha sniffed her aura, and it was full of rage and well, _rage_. And he was suddenly afraid of the girl. The girl who would only hurt Miroku. The girl who would always be the tough one of the group.

"The bastard? The _bastard _that _hurt _her? Inuyasha you are so mother fucking-"

"Sango!" The tone Sesshoumaru used was frightening. His demon side demanded her to stop. And demon law says, when the alpha commands to do anything, you must follow. Or _else_. "That's enough," he said calmly.

Sango calmed down instantly, Miroku and Ayame soothing her. Kagome was still not awake, but she looked so peaceful in her sleep. As if nothing can ever harm her in her head. Inuyasha's eyes lingered on her face for a long time, frowning. Why was Sango screaming at him as if it was _his _fault? Why did Sesshoumaru _stop _her? Why was everyone keeping a safe distance _away _from him?

"Inuyasha, the man, or er, _demon_ who hurt her is someone you know very well," Miroku explained, as Inuyasha stared at him dumbfounded. Miroku sighed.

"Kouga! How could ever hurt Kagome?!" Inuyasha accused. Kouga looked at him, his eyes blazing.

"The fuck, Inuyasha! I can't hurt Kagome! Hell, I would _never _hurt Kagome!" he growled dangerously low, as Inuyasha backed down.

"Then who's the demon I know? Explain more, Miroku," Inuyasha demanded, as Miroku nodded.

"The demon that hurt her is stupid, Inuyasha. He's blind to see that Kagome is the _one _for him. But no," he paused, sighing, "he had to go with another woman. And they seem in love. Inuyasha, understand this, he and Kagome are very close. And it pained her, no," he paused once again, searching for the perfect word that Kagome was feeling right now, "it _killed _her because of the fact that he is infatuated with this woman, and not _her_. Kagome's done everything for him, but sadly, her feelings are not returned."

If Inuaysha was a girl, he would cry. Even if he is a man and a half-demon, he still had the temptation to cry. Kouga stifled a whimper, Sesshoumaru had on his more colder and _harsher _facade, Sango and Ayame had tears streaming down their cheeks, and Miroku looked so solemnly sad.

And he, _Inuyasha_, could kill that bastard of a demon. He didn't even deserve to live, to be oblivious of Kagome's affections for him? Was he really that blind?

"What's his name?" he asked slowly, while Sango glared at him. Well, there was a lot of glaring today.

"Why do you wanna know?" Sango spat, crossing her arms and looking the other way. Ayame put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, it's best if you do not know the demon's name," Miroku answered, "You would not like the answer."

Inuyasha, being the impatient and rude hanyou that he is, growled and breathed in very deeply. "Why not? _I'm _her best friend!"

Sesshoumaru let out a cold chuckle. "Best friend?" he questioned his younger half-brother, "_Best friend_? Have you done anything to help her? Have you tried to comfort her when she first found out that the demon she loved, was _in love _with someone else? Did you notice when she lost that joyous twinkle in her eyes? Did you even notice _anything_?" Sesshoumaru's tone was cold, capricious, and demanding. And Inuyasha stood speechless.

"Nothing. You did _nothing_, Inuyasha. She lost her best friend four months ago. She lost _herself_ four months ago. And you did _nothing_. Because you're blinded by your own obsessive and pointless devotion for Hiromi,"

Inuyasha had had enough. The drama with Kagome, and why was everyone blaming him and Hiromi? They haven't even messed with her. But he did ignore his _best friend _a lot. But that was because he was in love. Hiromi's the perfect girl for him. Smart, funny, a little commanding and snobby sometimes, but she's always there for him. And not to mention, beautiful.

"Yeah, I know I did nothing. But no one ever told me what the hell was wrong with her! And I'm sorry if I'm _in love _with my _girlfriend_! And you shouldn't be talking, Sess. _You're _in love with Satsuki, aren't you?" he challenged, seeing his older half-brother's eyes slightly turn red. "Or is it just an _obsessive and pointlesss devotion_?"

Sesshoumaru growled deeply. But it wasn't he that answered back to Inuyasha.

"Are you _that _stupid?! That damn whore that everyone calls _Hiromi _is just USING YOU! Have you noticed howmuch publicity she's gotten when she started to date the _infamous Inuyasha Takahashi_?! You're a shameful excuse of a demon," Ayame replied hotly, "And at least Sesshoumaru's love for Satsuki is real. Something that can actually last and is based on _love, trust, and loyallty_!"

Everyone was shocked that _Ayame _can raise her voice, and to Inuyasha in that fact. Her face was nearly like the color of her hair. Kouga walked up to her and whispered a very quiet 'calm down'. Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and carried her bridal-style to her room, being followed by Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Kouga.

Leaving a confused and yet raging Inuyasha to figure out who the demon is.

* * *

The next morning, no one could forget the loud and terrifying fight they had last night. Except for Kagome, who was asleep the whole time. The tension was so thick when everyone was at the breakfast table. And it seemed to Kagome that everyone had some kind of grudge over Inuyasha. One clue, was that no one sat beside him. It was as if he was a disease that everyone feared.

"So, how's everyone's mornings?" Kagome murmured quietly, waiting for a response.

"Pretty good, but I've had better," Kouga replied, trying to humor the group. They smiled, but it soon faded. Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was practically killing Inuyasha with his eyes. And it made Kagome smile. What the hell did she miss last night?

_Ding Dong_.

Kagome stood up, being followed by Sango. "I'll get it, Sango," she replied sweetly, walking slowly to the door. When she left, everyone glared at Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who alertly looked innocent.

"AHHH!" Kagome screamed, causing everyone to jump up and run to the doors.

"Kagome-chan!" they all said in unison, but sweat-dropped at the scene.

"Satsukiiii! You're HERE!" Kagome said cheerfully, hugging her best friend, who hugged her tightly. Kikyou was behind her, talking quietly on the phone. Kagome let go of Satsuki, knowing she would want to go and glomp Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy!" Satsuki squealed as she ran to Sesshoumaru's arms, lightly kissing his lips. Everyone 'awww'-ed, causing the great taiyoukai to _blush_.

Miroku wiggled his eyebrows hentai-ishly, as both Sango and Ayame slapped him.

After three hours of talking, Satsuki called a temporary silence.

"Well, Kikyou and Sesshoumaru have been talking about some ways to get Shikon some publicity," she paused, as Kouga ushered her to go on, "And there's one way that seems to be capture the fans attention,"

She leaned her head more towards Sesshoumaru, while he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome felt a short pang of jealously. Not because of who they are, but of what they felt for each other. Kikyou coughed, grabbing the group's attention.

"The best way to earn a ridiculous amount of publicity is to make Kagome leave the band,"

* * *

wheee! hmm, i like the drama. but, i dont know if im good at it ): . oohhh, the best way to earn publicity is to make Kagome _leave _the band? GASP ! well, i know it was kinda crappy, but I still need to go to the library. and as you all know, thirteen year olds cannot and do not drive, haha.

oh, and reviews are always welcome (:~

OH! and this is my first chapter not having anything to do with a song :O !

love&hugs,  
kenny


	8. Surprise, Surprises!

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note:** Did I ever tell you that I LOVE reading your reviews? It makes me smile and laugh. Well, here's your eighth chapter! Oh yeah! GO FRAN FINE!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. 

* * *

It's been ten months since Kagome 'left' Shikon. And surely, the two 'musicians' grabbed so many attention. What was the reason to why Higurashi Kagome left Shikon? Did she have a superstar meltdown? Did the band have a fight? So many questions that were left unanswered.

Kagome sat on her couch, watching the television with her full attention. Her popcorn was nearly done, and it surprised her on how much she ate. She was watching _Interviews with Kouji _who's special guests were the infamous band, Shikon.

_"So, rumor has it that you and Hiromi-san are not a couple anymore?" Kouji asked Inuyasha, holding his question cards._

_Inuyasha fidgeted on his seat. "Well, it's no rumor. It's true. We broke up three months ago," he explained, as the camera focused on him. _

_"So, will Kagome-san return to Shikon anytime soon?" Kouji asked again, now questioning Sesshoumaru._

_"The answer to that is unknown, but it might be a possibility," he answered seriously, clearing his throat._

_"Good! Oh, and Takahashi-sama, congratulations on your engagement with Satsuki! And we'll be right back!" _

The show was followed by a commercial by Colgate. She sighed. Kagome never left Japan. Nope. She liked it here. The sun, the sakura blossoms, the air....she couldn't bare to leave it. But because of her heartbreak, she lived farther away from her friends. She just couldn't bare to see _him_.

Suddenly, someone was sitting next to her, kissing her neck...what the _hell_?

"Bankotsu!" she yelped whacking her fiance. (Yeah, yeah. Bankotsu's married to Kikyou. But _that _Bankotsu isn't the leader of the Band of Seven. That's a different dude that I just couldn't find a name for.)

Yes, you read right. _Fiancee_. Nine months ago, she met Bankotsu, an aspiring song-writer and a top actor. They became close friends, and soon began dating. Their dating began to roam around the magazines and soon they were being interviewed. And then, four months later, BOOM! They're engaged!

Bankotsu Shichinintai is just drop dead _gorgeous_. His jet-black hair was long and always in a braid. Kagome was the only one allowed to touch it, which made her feel proud. His hazel eyes were hypnotizing, and Kagome felt as if she could stare in them forever. He was tall, muscular, and tan. He always wore a challenging grin, which always turned Kagome on. But no matter what happens, he promised to stay by her side. And that's why they're _engaged_.

"Ouch, Kag! You can hit really hard, 'ya know?" Bankotsu whined, rubbing his arm. He looked like a five year old. A five year old that Kagome loved very much. And it wasn't obsessive. She felt the need to just pinch his cheeks.

Kagome kissed his lips, making her own lips linger on his. "So I've been told, but you know never to sneak up on me!" she pouted, as Bankotsu lifted her chin and planted a sweet kiss on her. Kagome blushed. He was so unpredictable!

"Ahem, am I interupting something?" Kikyou interupted, her hands on her hips. She still found it creepy that her cousin's fiancee and her husband have the same name. But she was glad that Kagome was happy and content.

The young couple both pouted. "KIKYOUUU!" they both whined, crossing their arms. Kikyou laughed. They were so interesting. Both very childish, but perfect. '_Well, Kagome and Inuyasha were also perfect. Too bad it won't happen,_'

Kagome looked at Kikyou suspiciously.

"PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE don't tell me that I'm going to have to go back to Shikon for publicity!" Kagome begged, nudging Bankotsu to follow in pursuit. So there they were, both having rather large puppydog looks.

Kikyou nodded.

"Urgh! Being famous is so annoying!"

* * *

Inuyasha sat on their couch, yawning and stretching his arms. Soon, the whole gang followed him and his actions. He was quiet. They were able to forgive him, and forget his previous actions. They were happy that he soon kicked Hiromi out of his life, and they were just as content as he was.

"Sess, is Kagome really coming back to the band?" Ayame asked, twirling her hair around her index finger. Her question seemed to attract everyone's attention.

The name hasn't been spoken around the house in a while. Well, not her full name. It was always either 'Kagz' or 'the bestie' for Satsuki. But they knew how Inuyasha felt when the name was uttered around the house. It stabbed his heart until he couldn't breathe anymore. And so, they were careful around the subject of 'the bestie'.

Sesshoumaru's face when all 'think-y'. "We don't know yet," he answered, as the group nodded, "she still hasn't given Kikyou, Satsuki, and I a clear answer,"

Inuyasha lowered his head. The reason why she wasn't coming back was because of him. And he knew it very well.

The doorbell rang and was followed by thunderous bangings. The group whipped their heads up. Who the hell had the right to bang on their door?

Kouga stood up, but Ayame's slender hand stopped him.

"Don't! It might be an obsessive fan girl!" she warned. [LOL! ofcourse!]

But the bangings were impatient. Soon, the door was slammed open and a familiar face graced their sight.

"I'M BAAAACK!"

* * *

Everyone was in a certain state of shock. Sango was shocked because her girlfriend was back. Miroku was shocked/happy that his little sister was back. Ayame was happy the person who gives her the best advice was back. Kouga was happy that the woman that brought he and Ayame together was back. Sesshoumaru was a _kinda _shocked that Kagome just barged inside the house without telling him. Inuyasha was shocked that the woman he truly loved was back.

Yup. The woman he _truly loves _is back.

"Kago-chan! Are you serious?" Sango questioned, hugging the girl tightly. Kagome grinned.

"DUH! I miss my Shikon!" she replied, hugging Miroku. And soon, his hand began to go lower and lower until.....

_SLAP!_

"MOTHER HOLY! MIROKU!" Kagome yelped, as the monk fell to the ground. Everyone laughed.

Soon, a tall single-braided man, lean and muscular, with dazzling hazel eyes dropped a box that was marked 'CAUTION: FRAGILE!' in capital letters, and sprinted towards Kagome. He grabbed her hands and put his own hand on her forehead.

"Kagome! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? What happened?" he asked lovingly, like how a husband would ask a wife.

Inuyasha was pissed. Who the hell was this guy and why did he have his hands around _his _Kagome! He felt a big _pang _of jealously strike his heart, as Kagome smiled and blushed.

"Bankotsu! I'm fine! He just greeted me in the Miroku-ish way!" she reassured, cupping his face on her hands. And at that moment, she kissed him.

And Inuyasha felt his heart shattered into a billion pieces, and being rain danced on. The moment her lips touched 'Bankotsu's', he felt his stomach drop. So this is what she felt when he kissed Hiromi?

Yes, he knew about her (most probably previous) feelings. And he soon realized that he loved her. Truly loved her. And that he should've never let her go, since he was a stupid lowly hanyou who would never think.

The kiss was short and sweet, but Kagome didn't want to make a scene infront of her friends. She caught Inuyasha's eyes and saw nothing but pain and regret. She squinted her eyes, trying to find more, but a nudge interupted her search. It was Bankotsu, giving her _that _look.

And soon, her eyes were bright and shining.

"Oh! I forgot to mention," Kagome paused, seeing the confused looks of her friends, "me and Bankotsu are engaged!"

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! I didn't know what elses to do, and I know this chapter is short, so I apologize ): But see! You all thought that KAGOME was that one who'll the person thinking about the You Belong With Me theme, but it's INUYASHA! Yeee, go meee, go meee.

Oh, school's starting in two weeks for me. So I'll try to finish this story before then, and then start a new one! YEEEEEEEE!

ANDDDDD, i love you guys. i feel like i'm not saying that enough to you people that i love. your reviews are amazing and without them, i couldn't have continued this story(: THANK YOU! *hands out chocolate chip cookies*

AND YAY! My second chapter with no music(:

love,  
kenny


	9. Starlit Nights

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Hmmmm, this story might be done in like, eight chapters(: But then there's Sesshoumaru&Satsuki's wedding! WAI! (They're based on my older sister's best friend and her fiancee! THEY'RE SO KAWAII!) Hmmm, i think ill add songs again! I'm so sorry if this chapter will seem crappy): I just NEEDED TO UPDATE!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story.

* * *

Everyone thought it was a dream. When they woke up the next morning, they were afraid that Kagome had disappeared. But she didn't. She was finally back. Their precious angel was back. Their sorrowful problem was solved. Finally. Just finally.

Well, except for Inuyasha. How would you feel if the person you love is suddenly engaged to someone else? Someone else that wasn't yourself? Yup, the hurt that breaks your heart. He thought that Kagome was just dating Bankotsu to heal the heartache that he caused. But what he predicted was that over the time she was healing, she also fell for Bankotsu's ways. Inuyasha groaned. And so that _human _was going to be over the Shikon mansion, alot. A LOT! Inuyasha felt the urge to punch a hole in the wall, but declined. He didn't want a view of Miroku's room. Who knows what's in there.

He slowly got up, trudged along his bathroom trail way and stripped his pajamas off. He instantly relaxed as the cold water splashed against his muscles. After fiteen minutes, he got out, and began to get dressed in a white polo shirt with the two buttons on the top unbotton, and his dark jeans. He didn't want to go downstairs, but he had to. His stomach was speaking to him.

The stairs were covered with strands of tape. The tape that was from Kagome's endless boxes. As he glanced on her bedroom door, the boxes were piled outside, and a sign was hung in front of her door.

'_Kagome-chan's Dojo (;'_

He smiled. The sign was ridiculous, but she loved it. As he descended down the stairs, something deliciously wonderful hit his nose.

"RAMEN!" he said, being joined by another voice. A female voice. Before he could even blink, Kagome was right next to him, her hair in curly waves, and dressed in a jean mini-skirt and a plaid shirt that hugged her curves. Inuyasha couldn't help but blush when she gripped his hands and raced down the stairs.

"I WANT RAMEN!" she squealed like a child, bouncing to Sango. They all laughed. Kagome and Inuyasha were so alike, and one of those traits were their devotion and adoration for Ramen noodles.

Sango giggled and patted Kagome's head, while the child-like adult pouted. "Kagome, what's the magic word?" she asked jokingly.

Kagome smirked, which is not a good sign. "Miiii-rooo-kuuuu-chaaaan! Sango LOVES-" But Kagome never finished her magic 'sentence', since Sango shoved a spoonful of noodles in the girl's mouth. Everyone laughed.

It was just like ten months ago. Everyone was happy.

They ate and chatted, asking Kagome what she was up to.

"Oh just nothing, really. Writing and recording songs, and just relaxing. But who could relax with those photographers trying to follow you in a bathroom in a restaurant?" she stated, causing the group to boom with laughter. Everyone finished their breakfast and helped with the dishes. They soon went to the basement and took their usual spots; the boys near the television and the girls by the staircase.

Sesshoumaru descended down the stairs, being followed by Satsuki and Bankotsu, who had just arrived.

"Suki! 'Kotsu!" Kagome squealed as she hugged her best friend and kissed her fiancee.

Everyone (except Kagome and Bankotsu) heard Inuyasha growl. It was throaty and dangerous, and Ayame had to stomp on him to make him stop. Kagome giggled.

"Kags. I just wanted you to hear this new song I wrote. I really don't plan to put it in any record," he paused, taking a deep breath, "So I wanted to give it to Shikon,"

Kagome smiled. Bankotsu was constantly writing songs about anything. And not that she didn't mind. He can write about five songs a day, some of them just silly tunes. But some of the songs he wrote were now Billboard's #1 hit, and she beamed with pride.

"Okay, sure, the piano's over here," Kagome said, as she ushered everyone to gather around the piano.

The tune was soft, and definately a very cute and romantic song. Everyone was hypnotized by the way he played. He took control of the piano and knew his way around the keyboards. Kagome sat next to her fiancee and swayed her body.

_Starlit nights  
They keep me looking at your starlit eyes  
The way the stars impact your crazy mind, it makes me leave everything behind.  
Look above, these foolish stars think they can set the mood,  
But they're not as stupid as you think,  
They do it right, they shine the night so bright._

_The stars that shine are ever brilliance,  
It makes my heart feel so resilient,  
And I'm not lying, hear the silence._

_I never knew that it would be so great,  
Listen to the comet soar at their amazing rate.  
And yeah I don't know what to do when we walk out of sight,  
Except to look at all stars in this amazing night._

_Starlit nights  
They keep me looking at your charming eyes.  
The way the stars impact your crazy mind, it makes me leave everything behind.  
Maybe now, we can open up our minds to see,  
And realize the things we didn't know,  
Please don't pass go, just watch the ever glowing._

_The stars that shine are ever brilliance,  
It makes my heart feel so resilient,  
And I'm not lying, hear the silence._

_I never knew that it would be so great,  
Listen to the comets soar at their amazing rate.  
And yeah I don't know what to do when we walk out of sight,  
Except to look at all stars in this amazing night._

_Starlit nights  
They keep me looking at your starlit eyes  
The way the stars impact your crazy mind, it makes me leave everything behind._

_I never knew that it would be so great,  
Listen to the comet soar at their amazing rate.  
And I don't know what to do when we walk out of sight,  
Except to look at all stars in this amazing night._

_I never knew that it would be so grand,  
Listen to the comet soar while you are holding my hand.  
And yeah I don't know what to do when we walk out of sight,  
Except to look at all stars in this amazing night._

Everyone clapped, hell even Inuyasha clapped! The song actually meant something deep and it was very catchy. Bankotsu gave Sesshoumaru the sheet music and everything else, kissed Kagome, and waved goodbye to everyone. Inuyasha felt his blood boil at the sight of Kagome kissing another man.

But he did deserve it. He truly did. And there was no way to deny it. Everyone knew that he deserved it, but Kagome being engaged to a man she's only known for nine months? Well, the girl does fall for boys fast. And Bankotsu does seem to truly care for her deeply. Sango and Ayame went to the living room, while the boys and Kagome stayed in the basement. Inuyasha had the sudden urge to talk to her, but Satsuki and Sesshoumaru interrupted his actions.

"Kags, I want you to be my maid-of-honor," Satsuki stated, as Kagome squealed (while the others covered their sensitive squeal-free ears).

Kagome tackled Satsuki while everyone laughed. Well, everything was kinda back to normal. Except for the fact that Kagome Higurashi's engaged. And to someone who's NOT Inuyasha Takahashi.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Kagome repeatedly yelped, as Satsuki was turning blue from the lack of air. Sesshoumaru tapped Kagome's shoulders are gave her 'the look'. The young adult smiled sheepishly and laughed.

See, everything's kinda alright.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS QUITE CRAPPY! I'm sooooooo sorry. But atleast I updated(: Please, leave reviews for this story.

Oh yeah, check out my story _'Chill'_ in fictionpress(: Welllll, school's gonna start in a week for me! August24[: and it is putting a lot of pressure on me. Blaaaa. But I'll try to get this story as updated as possible, since the first week of school is always hectic. OHYEAA! If you wanna be in a 'yearbook' part of this story in the next chapter, send me your desired name in the story and what your character is doing now! I just wanted to incorporate you guys in this story.

Anyway, I HURT MY ANKLE! But atleast it wasn't my wrist. So always remember, review!

love,  
kenny


	10. Everytime You Lie

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note:** YEEEEEEEEEEEE! THANK YOU GUYS! I love your reviews. Especially reading them in the morning! Haha, a lot of you are asking, 'when are inuyasha and kagome getting back together?!' Wellll, I'm planning something on my mind(: So be patient! Also, I've had like, two other accounts in fanfiction, and had stories in them, but THIS is the first one to reach pass **30 **reviews! Thank you! Thank you! Arigatou!

Anywaaaays, I love you guys. Did I say that already?

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story. I also don't own Pepsi(: !

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_With Shikon.  
Tokyo, Japan  
Nine o'clock a.m._

The sunshine was filling every room in the house with warmth. The bluebirds were chirping happily outside, trying to find worms. The squirrels were jumping from tree to tree, trying to find nutty people- I mean, _nuts_, to store for the upcoming winter. The sky was clear and the wind was awfully calm. A perfect day to just go outside and be-

"MOTHER CHEESE-NIPS! WHERE THE HELL IS INUYASHA?!" Kagome screamed, holding something that looked like a used toothbrush.

Sango looked up from her cereal, her mouth full and dripping with milk. She chewed and chewed and had a quite hard time to swallow. Since Sesshoumaru wasn't there, Shikon didn't need to eat breakfast at the table. Miroku was on his stomach, munching a bacon strip, Kouga was looking up at the ceiling, eating a piece of toast, Ayame was sitting on a loveseat, watching 'The Powerpuff Girls' with great interest. Inuyasha was on the opposite loveseat, next to him was his new polished shoes, and in his mouth was filled with pancakes.

Kagome's eyes were blazing. She growled and before they knew it, the seat where Inuyasha was sitting was suddenly flipped backwards. The audience looked at the scene before them: Kagome was on top of Inuyasha, pulling his doggy ears. They couldn't help but boom with laughter.

"What the hell! Kagome!" Inuyasha cried, wincing.

Kagome growled and tugged harder. "YOU! YOU USED MY TOOTHBRUSH FOR YOUR SHOES!" she yelled, as Inuyasha tried to pry her off.

Kouga suddenly shifted from his position.

"Uhhh, Kagome?" he asked, when Kagome stopped pulling the poor hanyou's ears, but never letting go, "I kinda used your toothbrush."

Everyone watched Kagome stand up, dust off her pajamas, and slowly strolled towards Kouga. Inuyasha watched her moves, slowly, yet deadly. As Kagome approached Kouga, everyone couldn't wait to see what would happen. Then suddenly.....

"YOU DAMN MANGO WOLF! THAT WAS MY FAVORITE TOOTHBRUSH!" she screamed, stepping hard and painfully on his foot. Kouga _actually _got hurt. Kagome huffed and started her way up the stairs, but turned suddenly.

"Oh yeah! Sesshoumaru said to get ready," she paused, as if thinking, "we're going to record some songs!" With that, she bounced up the stairs.

Everyone stood still. Miroku coughed.

"Well, that's an interesting way to being our morning,"

* * *

The limo ride was hectic. People fighting for space, an insanely boring game of "I Spy", then telephone. As the limo arrived at their recording studio, they all got out (safely!) and met Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.

"Whoa Sess, where's Satsuki?" Kouga questioned the older demon, finding it awkward that his future mate was not near him. Sesshoumaru kept his stoic face.

"She's inside already," he replied, as they all followed them in.

Shikon had six songs to record. First was Inuyasha and Kagome's song, then Kagome's, then Inuyasha's, then Kagome and Sango, then the boys', and lastly Kagome. They all either wrote the song or helped, but either way, everyone was going to play their instrument.

"Okay, first Inuyasha and Kagome," Sesshoumaru announced, as Kagome and Inuyasha stepped inside the secluded room. They both put on the headphone around their neck then held one of the round things with their hands.

Sesshoumaru put up three fingers, then two, until finally, the instrumental version of their song was playing through the headphone.

[Inuyasha:]  
_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
_  
_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad_

_[Kagome:]  
I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

_She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad_

_[Both:]  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance  
Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go bad, yeah  
Good girls go bad  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I thought that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go _

As the song ended, the two looked at each other and laughed. Atleast they were decent to each other. Inuyasha looked at her lips, and sighed deeply. Kagome noticed and lightly blushed, as he wished her good luck and left the room. Sango, Ayame, and Satsuki all gave her a thumbs up, while Sesshoumaru was queing her next song.

_You told me  
There's no need  
To talk it out  
'Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
And walk away_

_No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say_

_It's all right, ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
All right, ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
All right, ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear_

_It's all right, ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
All right, ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
All right, ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry_

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door_

_It's all right, ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
All right, ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
All right, ok  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
_

When Kagome finished her song, she was slightly pink. She was breathing in deeply, but smiled brightly to everyone. She slowly took off the headphone and handed it to Inuyasha, who entered the room once again. Sesshoumaru signaled him to go.

_I really need to see her tonight  
I made the reservation for two  
Going over in my head how to make her mine  
She's crying 'cause she feels confused_

_Maybe she needs some space  
Just a little time alone  
Please tell me face to face_

_Now our seven years are gone  
How could this be_

_She was supposed to be the one  
How could she_

_You've already broken my heart  
I'd like to keep at least one piece  
You can take all that you want  
But you're gonna have to share it with me_

_Share it with me  
Share it with me_

_Share it with me  
Just one piece_

_I never thought that it'd come to this  
Never in a million years  
The memory of our first kiss  
Is taking me to the verge of tears_

_How can I move on  
You were everything to me_

_So where did we go wrong  
This is a tragedy_

_Tears fall to the ground when I think about  
How life goes on without you now  
You broke my heart on bended knee  
Now that you're gone it's killing me_

_I am alone without you  
Never wanted to say that we're through  
Give me your love again  
I won't believe this is the end_

Everyone clapped as he dramatically dropped down to a bow. He exited the room while Sango and Kagome entered the room. They looked at each other then to Sesshoumaru, signaling that they were both ready for their song.

_[Both:]  
La, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da, oh, oh, yeah_

_[Kagome:]  
Now, you told me on a Sunday that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep, 'cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire, as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking, before you'd say it aloud_

_[Both:]  
Don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking  
I knew better than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie_

_[Sango:]  
I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen happy to take your place  
Less trashier, much classier than who you prove to be  
How long's it gonna take before you see that she's no me?  
Oh, no!_

_[Kagome:]  
I knew better than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars, oh, no, no  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear_

_[Both:]  
Every time you lie_

_[Sango:]  
at night awake, I will be sleeping till morning breaks  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to dreaming_

_[Both:]  
So don't say you're sorry, 'cause I'm not gonna listen  
I knew better than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again won't be showing scars, oh, no, no  
You still love her, I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
Oh, Every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry, every time you lie  
Don't say you're sorry, ooh_

_The truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie_

The song ended gracefully, as the two girls stepped out and were greeted by many compliments.

"Amazing song!"

"That was awesome!"

The two girls blushed and looked at the three boys. "Your turn!"

The boys entered the room, it being difficult since the room was slightly small. They all grabbed a headphone and nodded at Sesshoumaru.

_[All:]  
(hey! hey! hey! hey!)  
Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard._

_[Inuyasha:]  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night; now it's just a bar fight  
So don?t_

_[Miroku:]  
Just one sip (okay!) would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_[All:]  
(hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey! hey!)_

_[Kouga:]_

_Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a_

_[Inuyasha:]  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night; now it's just a bar fight  
So don?t call me crazy; Say hello to goodbye (okay!)_

_[Miroku:]  
Just one sip (okay!) would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now it's over_

_[Kouga:]  
All the time I wasted on you; All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you._

_[Inuyasha:]  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober_

_[All:]  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night; now it's just a bar fight  
So don?t call me crazy; Say hello to goodbye (okay!)  
Just one sip (okay!) would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now it's over__call__ me crazy; say hello to goodbye (okay!)  
__roller coaster__ ride; the world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched, now im so broken that i can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a rush_

_Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now it's over_

The boys stepped out, but made way so Kagome could come in. The rest of them, went to the other recording room, where their intruments were. Miroku went to his drums, Ayame and Kouga to bass guitar, Sango at keyboards, while Inuyasha temporarily took the guitar. He began to play a soft chord.

_I hopped off the plane in Tokyo with a dreamer card again  
Welcome to the land of fame and sex am I gonna fit in?  
Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

_Look to my right and I see all those hot starts,  
This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous  
My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Shikon song was on  
And the Shikon song was on  
And the Shikon song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in this town right here!  
Yeah! It's a party in this town right here!_

_Get to the club in my taxi cab, everybody's lookin' at me now  
Like "Who's that chick that's rockin' kicks, she's gotta be from outta town"  
So hard with my girls not around me  
.com  
It's definitely not a LA party 'cause all I see is stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune  
And my favorite song was on  
And my favorite song was on  
And my favorite song was on_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

_Feel like hoppin' on a flight (on a flight)  
Back to my hometown tonight (town tonight)  
Something stops me everytime (everytime)  
The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in this town right here!  
Yeah! It's a party in this town right here!_

_So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"  
Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
They know I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in this town right here!  
Yeah! It's a party in this town right here!_

Sesshoumaru signaled them to stopped and they all sighed from exhaustion. Satsuki smiled, seeing all of them incredibly tired. They all waved and went to their cars (or in Shikon's case, limo).

Everyone in the limo was either asleep or halfway there. But deep in their minds, they knew that today was a great and fun day. A day where they were able to hang-out and do what they do best.

* * *

**OKAYYYYYYYYYY! **That was like what? Six songs? I got tired! I was desperately searching for songs in the internet, and some of them were random, 'kay? I had to kinda tweak 'Party in the U.S.A." since she's in Tokyo. Hope you guys liked this chapter! And thank you to those who have been with me since the day I started this(:

Songs used:

Good Girls Go Bad - Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester  
It's Alright, It's Okay - Ashley Tisdale  
Share It With Me - Family Force 5  
Everytime You Lie - Demi Lovato  
LoveDrunk - Boys Like Girls  
Party In The U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus (kinda changed a bit!)

well, leave me reviews to wake up to!

love,  
kenny[:


	11. That's What She Gets

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Well, I've decided that Kagome's gonna have another concert. Why? Cause I'm hella bored. Well, Demi Lovato's my inspiration. I guess.

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story.

* * *

Everyone was practically acting weird. Why? Since today was the day of Kagome's solo concert. The papparazi already knew that Kagome had re-joined the band, but no songs of her with the band has been released. And also, Kikyou had the concert planned months ago.

Inuyasha and Kagome were finally friends again. Well, best friends. Weird how they always become best friends quickly. The girls were cooing over Kagome's engagement, but Kagome didn't seem too happy everytime they talk about it. Everyone decided that it was just because she was nervous. Or something like that. Inuyasha had questioned her on why she wanted to marry Bankotsu, and her answer was...

"Because he loves me."

Well, what a surprise. Even Satsuki and the girls asked her. And it was the same answer. They decided that they had no right to question her decisions, and so let her obvious answer go.

Now, they were all trying to look presentable. Really. Inuyasha and the boys were all wearing polo shirts in different colors, ofcourse, while the girls glammed up. Sango was wearing super skinny jeans with a black flowing haltertop. Ayame was wearing a jean mini-skirt and a white tank with a green cardigan. Satsuki, being all "model-y" decided on wearing a black dress that stopped above her knees.

Kagome, in the other hand, was sporting a red jacket and running pants.

"What the hell, Kags?" Satsuki asked, pointing at Kagome's attire. While Kagome laughed.

"Well, they're gonna make me look pretty there! So hurry your butts up!"

And with that, they all tried to fit in the limo. Oh joy.

* * *

The tickets for Kagome's concert was sold out. And good thing they were Shikon. And Satsuki.

They all had front row seats, the front seat where they could see Kagome _really _up close. Which is good. Since the girls could barely contain their excitement. They signed a couple of autographs, but it seems like the fans were all more interested in Kagome than them for the time. And they all decided, that they should not take the spotlight away from Kagome's night.

The lights dimmed and neon lights were surrounding the stage. The smoke machine began to work and made it impossible to see who was going up the stage. Loud rock-ish (that really doesn't sound Kagome-ish alot!) music began to play, and everyone began either jumping up and down or screaming, "KAGOMEEEE!"

Kagome, who was dressed in a tight red strapless shirt, black destroyed denim skinny jean with a small white tutu skirt over them. Her hair was pretty poofy, and was being held by a red headband with an over-large bow. She was holding the mic, pumping her arms in the air and jumping.

"You guys ready?!" she screamed, receiving an excited scream from the crowd. She looked at the front row and winked, making Shikon laugh.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
I guess I'll go  
Make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge  
But if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

Soon, even the guys were addicted to Kagome's song. They began jumping up and down and head-banging. They found it odd on why Kagome was a bit punk-ish, but the song was pretty amazing. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, who was leaning at the edge of the stage, singing to the crowd.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh, we're not the same  
The friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no  
It's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person, but you can't take it  
The same tricks that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Now I can fend for myself_

Kagome began jumping up and down, her hair all over the place. She leaned at the edge of the stage once again, but it looked like she was really gonna fall. She held out the microphone, as she was quiet and the audience began singing the song. She smiled and sang once again.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
Oh, we're not the same  
We used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go  
I best be on my way out_

Kagome finished the song and everything was completely still. Then everyone bursts into applauses and screams, even the guys. Kagome breathed in deeply, then waved and smiled.

"Thank you!" she screamed, pausing for a breath. The crowd screamed for no reason.

"Have you guys ever been heartbroken? By someone either cheating on you or just not returning your feelings?" she questioned the crowd, while some people answered her questions.

Inuyasha felt a ton a guilt just crush his heart. She wrote a song about someone not returning her feelings. And he knew exactly who it was for. But she was smiling, not letting a tear or frown slip for her facade. Inuyasha felt Sesshoumaru poke the back of his head, implying that the next song was for him.

"Well, I have. And during that time, I wrote a song, about the things you just get when you let your stupid damn heart win," she explained, as her guitarist began to play with the drummer.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score  
And why do we like to hurt, so much? _

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

She began jumping, pumping her arms in the air. She looked at Inuyasha for a split second, before looking somewhere else.

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

She let the audience sing the next part, while she deeply breathed in and out.

_Pain, make your way to me, to me  
And I'll always be just so inviting  
If I ever start to think straight  
This heart will start a riot in me  
Let's start, start, hey! _

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa_

She let the last 'whoa' go longer than needed, before cutting off. The crowd was pumped up, and screaming her name. Hell, even Shikon was excited and increbidly happy for Kagome.

"Who's ready for 'Got Dynamite'?" she asked as the crowd screamed a booming 'YES!'

_I can't take your hand and  
Lead you to the water  
I can't make you feel  
What you don't feel, but you know you wanna  
Find out how to crack me  
Log in, try to hack me _

_Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite, yeah  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite  
Got dynamite_

_I can't paint this picture  
Just so you can hang it  
I can't wait for you to understand  
If you just don't get it_

_Find out how to crack me  
Log in, try to hack me_

_Underneath the surface  
There's so much you need to know  
And you might feel like you're drowning  
But that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite, yeah  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite_

_When the walls come crashing down  
I hope you're standing right in front of me  
When the past lies all around  
Cause all you need to see is me, is to intervene  
And make the walls come crashing down_

Kagome stoppped. And her whole band did. Everyone was silent. Why the hell did she stop? Then out of nowhere, her band continued loudly and she sang with her heart...

_Got, got dynamite  
__  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite, yeah  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
Kick senseless, my defenses_

_Tell me what you're gonna do  
I need you to light the fuse  
Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
You just might need dynamite_

_Got dynamite  
Got dynamite  
Got dynamite  
Got dy__namite_

Kagome finished the song and let the crowd cheer. She smiled and continued with all of her other songs.

And during the whole concert, she never looked at her fiancee. She only has eyes for one person.

Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome! I never thought you could be so rock-ish!" Miroku exclaimed, as Kagome laughed, out of breath. Everyone hugged her and congratulated her for a successful concert.

Kagome practically sang about twenty songs. Just kidding. Her face was pink and sweaty, breathing in deeply and holding a bouqet of roses. She looked down and blushed, nervously laughing. Then, they all laughed.

"Well, Kikyou asked me to spice it up, and so TA DA!" she explained as Bankotsu came out of nowhere.

Everyone noticed that Bankotsu just whispered something in her ear (making Kagome smile) then left. And it didn't bother the raven-headed young adult. The others stood dumbfounded. Wasn't she supposed to be upset that her fiancee had to leave her early? But she stood there, _too _happy. And they all grew suspicious.

"Kags, Bankotsu just _left_," Sango explained, pausing, "Aren't you supposed to be all...sappy?"

Everyone nodded, while Kagome scoffed.

"Uhhh, he needed to arrange something with his brothers, so I'm not worried!" she explained. It was as if she was almost trying to find the perfect _lie _to use.

They all agreed and walked towards the limo, none of them talking.

* * *

Our favorite silver-haired hanyou slowly tip-toed down the stairs, quiet as a mouse. He was hungry and whatever his stomach told him to do, he needed to agree. The house was dark and quiet, but he noticed that their back door, that led to the backyard, was open. Careful so that his red elmo slippers wouldn't squeak, he stealthily walked, agent-style.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know baby  
You belong with me, you belong with me__songs__ and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Oh, I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh, when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe you belong with me  
You belong with me_

Kagome lifted her fingers away from the strings of her guitar and turned around, only to meet her best friend. He was leaning against the the door frame, his arms crossed. Kagome found him suddenly _too _attractive. She sucked in a breath and smiled brightly.

"Hey, Inu-chan,"

Inuyasha felt his heart scream with happiness. Finally. He waited practically a year for her to say that again, and YES! She finally did. He smiled and walked towards the bench, and sat next to her looking up.

"That's a good song ya'know," he paused, leaving Kagome in suspense, "Why don't you release it as a single?"

Kagome thought for a second. Why didn't she release this song? Even she thought it was a great song, plus it's already been recorded. But what was stopping her?

_'Oh yeah. Hiromi and Inuyasha's relationship....'_

"I don't know...I guess I think it's lame or they won't like it," she fibbed, biting her lips. She stared at Inuyasha, who was too busy looking at the moon. She knew he could never love her the way that she loved him....but she could only dream. Which wasn't enough for her. But then, there's Bankotsu..

Inuyasha chuckled lightly, causing Kagome to giggle. "Lame? Won't like it? Kags, a year ago, even that song captured my attention," he admitted, turning around so he could face Kagome. She was looking down on her lap. And he found that adorable. But he felt a sudden feeling of just lifting her chin and inching closer to her lips.

And he exactly did that.

Kagome was quite surprised at Inuyasha's actions, but did not pull away. She actually found herself inching closer too. She knew that when the kiss would be over, that it would only hurt, but it was worth it. It was something she's wanted him to do ever since she realized that she fell for him, and since on. Her eyes closed, and Inuyasha followed in her actions.

And then, Inuyasha and Kagome have finally shared their long-waited kiss.

* * *

Okay. THAT kiss SUCKED BUTT! I swear. I'm sorry, but I just needed to add that in.

Well, I have to eat chow down on some Pacific Islander food.

Anyways, read&review[:

love,  
_kenny_


	12. Falling For You

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **Well. I ran out of ideas. Warning, this chapter will be short.

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story.

* * *

Kagome looked up at the blue sky, enjoying the calm breeze that passed her. Sango had suggested that they went to a secluded park, and to just enjoy the scenery, not to mention, have fun. She smiled. Everyone else was playing volleyball, while Satsuki and Sesshoumaru were sitting next to the pond. She found herself a swing set and a slide, it being a quiet and serene place to think. She was now sitting on one of the swing sets, slowly swinging herself.

She thought about last night's kiss. And with the thought, her fingers touched the place where Inuyasha kissed her, the moment replaying in her head over and over again. It was unreal, but it indeed happened. And what he said about her song thought her heart. Inuyasha was truly sincere, but in his own way. '_Did he mean to kiss me? ..Or was it just a spur of the moment thing?_' She tried not to think about it, but she wanted to truly know. She hummed her secret song, still swinging slowly.

"Having fun?" a voice interrupted. Kagome turned her head and smiled. There stood Inuyasha, sporting a white t-shirt, simple jeans, and a bandana around his sensitive doggy ears. Kagome could've swooned. He looked pleasing, even in simple clothing. While she thought she looked like _crap_. A loose red v-neck shirt with shorts, a hat on her head. It was as if she was comparing herself to a demi-god.

"Hey Inu-chan," she greeted, ushering him to take the swing next to her, "Nothing much. Just _swinging _around,"

He approached her slowly, as if doing the tango. Kagome really didn't know why the hell she was thinking the way she was. Maybe because of last night's scene? Or the fact that she just kissed someone who was not his fiancee? She snorted. Sure, let's go with that. Everyone was getting suspicious anyway. He began to swing himself, a bit more higher than how Kagome was.

"Hm, this is a perfect place to think," he explained, breaking the silence, "I guess this is why you're here," Kagome nodded. She didn't want to ruin the moment by asking him about last night. If they were able to talk about it, that time will come. She studied his features. They were soft, but also intimidating at the same time. She felt herself shudder. Why was she acting the way she was now?

Kagome decided to giggle. "I guess so," she paused, closing her eyes, "To think," She knew that they was really nothing to talk about. But there billions of topics that they could've discussed. Movies, music, art, theater, shows...but instead, they chose silence. And Inuyasha didn't seem to mind. "You know Inuyasha," she murmured, her eyes still closed, "Minutes ago, I was comparing myself to a demi-god," She could practically hear Inuyasha's ears twitch.

"Really? Who is this _demi-god_?" he questioned curiously, slowing down his swings. He eyed her calm features. He always thought that she was a girl that showed her actions and emotions, rather than to drop hints. But this Kagome was completely different. She was more quiet, calm, and lost herself in the beauty of nature. He smiled. She was a girl of mysteries.

Her laugh was like a melodic chime bell. "You." she answered his question, clutching the swing's chains tightly. She knew he would laugh at her and call her a 'wench'. It was the typical Inuyasha. But his soft chortle baffled her.

"Me? A demi-god? Please, Kagome. I'm flawed in every way possible," he replied softly and honestly, finding himself being lost into the clouds. It was funny that she though of him as a demi-god. He was rude to her, practically an annoyance to the group. But she found him flawless? He had pimples, he would say the wrong words at the wrong time, he would insult people, even hurt them emotionally...yet she found him _flawless_? Her laugh distracted his thoughts.

"You're flawless, Inuyasha. Even if you think you're not." she explained, as she began to swing herself once more. "Me, I have practically every flaws. I burp outloud, I'm insecure, I judge people before I get to know them, and I'm mean to everyone and even myself," she paused, not having any desire to continue her sentence. Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded.

He sighed, and stood up. Kagome was looking at herself in the wrong angle. "Kags, what are you talking about?"

Kagome looked up. Inuyasha seemed to look like a god, just standing there with the sun behind him. She felt a blush creep its way to her cheeks. She couldn't help herself. She felt like a school girl admiring a male teacher. The way he looked at her could've made her melt right on the spot.

"You're the most breathtaking person I know, Kagome," he said, looking up, "And that comes from the heart."

He winked and walked towards the volleyball courts, leaving an ebony-haired girl to get lost into her thoughts.

_I don't know what to do, I think I'm falling for you._

* * *

Just a short chapter with them talking. Quite random actually[: Hope you enjoyed it.

yours truly,  
_kenny_


	13. OMG!

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **W-H-O-A! FOURTY REVIEWS! ohhhh, something's revealed in this chapter!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story.

* * *

Bounching bed.

Eight in the morning.

Grouchy miko.

Eh, not a good combination.

"DAMNIT! STOP FUCKING JUMPING ON MY DAMN BED!" Kagome screamed, scaring Sango, Ayame, and Satsuki, "I'M DAMN AWAKE!"

The girls looked at Kagome and her wild expression, and quickly backed away. The pissed-off woman got out of her blankets, trudged towards her bathroom, and slammed her bathroom door shut. She really didn't need this. She was getting really tired of it. Two months ago, she started thinking about her engagement with Bankotsu. And how they needed to know the truth. The WHOLE truth. She cursed out loud and turned on her shower.

"Is Kagome okay?" Sagno questioned, staring at the closed door. Satsuki and Ayame shrugged.

"She isn't usually this grouchy." Satsuki re-adjusted her headband. Her wedding with Sesshoumaru was only about a month away, but she was calm about everything. And she KNEW that Sesshoumaru was nervous as hell. But now, she just wanted to focus on Kagome's engagement. She sighed.

The door opened to reveal a wet-haired Kagome, with a towel. She walked silently towards her closet and simply slipped into a black summer dress. Kagome looked at the three seemingly innocent girls. Satsuki was using a deep green sleeveless summer dress, her hair in a messy bun and headband. Ayame was wearing a jean skirt with a white tank-top, while Sango was sporting a violet babydoll top and a black shorts.

She continued to glare. "Why are you all here?" Satsuki nervously laughed.

"Let's plan your future wedding!"

**-- -- --**

"OMG! Your dress has to be sleeveless!"

"No! It has to have a sleeve! And super long!"

"Ditch that! Her veil has to be long!"

"Psh! She should have roses!"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone looked at the fuming Kagome. She was standing up from her chair, her hands turning into fists. Satsuki sat next to her, wide-eyed.

"Kags, you okay?" Inuyasha and the others were getting worried. Why was she so mad? They were just helping her plan her future wedding (except Inuyasha). But now she looked beyond pissed. Even Sesshoumaru was mad.

Kagome slipped out of her seat and walked towards the middle of the living room facing them all. It was now or never, and she couldn't stand hiding it from them. It was wrong, and sick at the same time. It just wasn't her. And she didn't want to her anyone. Especially Inuyasha.

"I'm not engaged to Bankotsu."

(i should've totally stopped here!)

Everyone stopped. No one made a sound. Hell, no one blinked.

"WHAT!" Satsuki screamed, looking at her best friend.

Kagome laughed nervously, scratching her neck. "Well, you see...." her voice faded, as everyone faced her. They were still stunned.

Sango and Satsuki both looked at her, eyes filled with suspicion. "You missy, explain," they both paused, "**now**." They added firmly.

Kagome looked like a deer staring deeply into a car's headlights. She gulped and wiped the sweat that was forming on her forehead.

"_Oui_."

* * *

IM SO SORRRYYYY! but hey! Atleast, I updated! I'm sososososo sorry, please do NOT murder me! I've been busy with school lately. With school elections (yours truly is running for secretary!), cheerleading, colorguard, and my GATE homework, I'M EXHAUSTED! Waittt, let me tell you a story about my first day...

I was walking to my next class, which was Algebra1 and you know, talked with friends and everything. But instead of walking to E2, I walked in D2. I really didn't notice that I was ACTUALLY in an ENGLISH class. So, I was like sitting down and taking out what she told us to get out, and then she looks at me like, 'Sweetie, are you at the right class?' and so I asked her, 'Isn't this Algebra1?' and she's like, 'No sweetie. Didn't you notice all the ENGLISH posters everywhere?' And with that, I quietly apologized and walked out, blushing and embarrassed.

lawlz! and GASP! for the chapter!

xoxo,  
kennyy


	14. Come On Over

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **FIFTY! iloveyou guys(: Well, im in like, GATE classes, so i have essays due like.....every week. SUCKK! Plus, my soccer and dance classes are battling for dominance in my head..BLAH XD OOOOHHHH. i didn't get secretary )': but no worries, not all of the student council kids are top of their class, right? ONWARD!

I do not and will never not own Inuyasha and any of the songs used in this very story.

* * *

**Kagome's Point Of View**

I stared at them, sweat dripping down my forehead. I felt the lump on my throat starting to form, and I couldn't find the right words to explain. If looks could kill, I'd be dead right now. The intensity of Sango's glare was giving me the chills, and Inuyasha's dancing eyes were just sending numerous shivers up and down my spine. I didn't mean to. I swear! I was going to tell them _someday_, but Kikyou said never to 'let the cat out of the box'. But the way they were planning my wedding was just too much.

"I confess," I admitted, "I'm _not _in love with Bankotsu, and I'm _not_ engaged,"

The sound of Sango's fist hitting the oak dining table made me jump about five feet. She held a triumphant grin, pointing at Miroku and Kouga.

"Pay up, bitches!" she yelled, as Miroku and Kouga fished about fifty dollars from their jean pockets, "She's not really engaged!"

I sat there, dumbfounded. So they made a bet? How rude. Well, it might seem fair. But still RUDE! I glanced at Satsuki, who was supporting a 'I'm-sorry-but-you-deserve=it' look. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, smiling just a tad bit.

"So Kags, give us the details," Ayame pushed on, "What's with the fake engagement?"

I was unsure if I should tell them or not. I already knew that if Kikyou found out, she'd skin me alive. And Bankotsu...well, he'd move on. Since we were never 'in love' anyway. I gulped and sighed, throwing my hands in defeat. "Fine, fine," I told them, clearing my throat, "Well, right after I left Shikon, a lot of people didn't listen to my music anymore. Kikyou thought that it was because they wanted me to be with you guys so much," I paused, giggling, "So then, Bankotsu S. and Kikyou started discussing possible song genres that I can get into, and when Bankotsu and I went out for lunch, the papparazzi took a picture of us.

The fans kinda thought that me and him are a 'thing' and the popular soon grew. So we played pretend! I really didn't actually LOVE or LIKED him, just like a big brother. And trust me, kissing your 'big brother' is not what I picture,"

I saw their bewildered faces. And then they all screamed for joy. I was puzzled. Why the heck was Miroku and Ayame square-dancing for joy?

"YES! I HATED THAT MAN!" Kouga declared, jumping on the couch. Soon, Miroku and Ayame joined his actions. Satsuki and Sesshoumaru stayed beside me and just smiled. Damn their sudden calmness!

I looked at all of their faces. I was kind of surpised when I saw Inuyasha's facial expression. It wsa mixed with relief, happiness, and joy.

When is that hanyou going to sum up his damn courage and kiss me already?!

**--- --- ---**

**Normal POV**

Kagome stood before all of her fans, yet again. But this time, she was reunited with her second family, the Shikon. The band was behind her, waiting for her cue. She waited for a bit, taking in the sounds the crowd was making. The yells and screams of adoration powered her to continue singing, and without them, she'd most probably be a lawyer. Putting her hands up in the air, Kouga began to play a chord.

_Come on over, come on over baby,  
Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby  
ya ya ya ya,  
Come on over, come on over baby_

Hey boy don't you know I got something going on,  
I got an invitation don't you keep me waiting all night long  
I know you know, you know, so baby don't  
pretend you wont keep me guessing if ya  
you will you wont dont want to play a game with you baby

All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
All I want is you  
You know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby don't be shy youd better cross the line  
I wanna love you right cuz all I want is you

Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby

I'm not just talkin about your sexuality  
But I can't help myself when you put your hands on me,  
Is paradise when you and I  
Get close, get tight  
Go on all night, I wanna play a game with you baby,  
listen to me,

All I want is you  
Come over here baby  
ALl I want is you  
you know you make me go crazy  
All I want is you  
Now baby dont be shy, youd better cross the line  
I wanna love you right cuz all i want is you

Come on over, come on over baby  
Come on over, come on over baby

Here we go, go go

Don't you wanna be the one tonight ...  
Watchya like  
Don't you wanna be just you and me  
Make it till it comes so naturally  
I got a thing for you  
Come on and get up, and serious  
Never been more .... and I'll show you that it's real  
And it's right here, come on

Come on come on come on over

You give me what a girl feels  
what a girl likes  
what a girl needs  
what a girl wants

all I, all I want is you

All I want is you, now baby don't be shy  
youd better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you right cause all I want is you  
all I want is you,  
all I want is you,  
you make me go crazy  
all I want is you  
now baby don't be shy  
you'd better cross the line  
I'm gonna love you Right cause  
All I WANT IS YOU! 

As she finished the song, Sesshoumaru ushered her to go backstage. Trying not to get on her best friend's future husband's last nerve, she followed rules. Inuyasha took the center stage, holding his acoustic guitar. Somehow, he looked so calm to Kagome. Hell, he didn't even scream a 'HI!'.

He cleared his throat and flashed a dazzling pearly smile. "Hello, this is my cover of the _lovely _Kagome Higurashi's song, Love Story,"

Everyone 'shush'-ed each other as Inuyasha softly began to play, a melodic tune filling the whole arena.

_We were both young when I first saw you.   
I close my eyes and the flashback starts..   
.. you're standing there.. on a balcony in summer air.  _

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.   
Making my way, I'm moving through the crowd to say "ello.."

Little did you know..  

.. that I was Romeo, as I was throwing pebbles..   
.. heard your father say "Stay away from Juliet!"   
Had to leave you crying on the staircase.. begging me "Please don't go!"

So I said..  

Julie I'll take you somewhere we can be alone.   
Just be patient.. nothing left to do but run.   
You'll be the princess, I'll be the prince..   
It's a love story baby say "Yes."  

So you sneak out to the garden I'm hiding..   
.. we keep quiet cause we're dead if they find me.   
Close your eyes.   
.. escape this town for a little while.  

I was Romeo, you were my Juliet.   
Even my father said loving you is not worth it.   
Had to leave you on crying on the staircase.. begging me "Please don't go!"

So I said..

Chorus

Julie I'll save you, they'll never come between us!  
Just hold on and love is gonna free us!   
Don't be afraid, oh we'll make it through this!   
It's a love story.. baby just say "Yes."  

I'm sure she's tired of waiting.   
Swear I'm on my way, just had to work some things out!   
I hope her faith's not fading..   
.. that was when I met her outskirts of town..

.. and I said..  

Julie I apologize, didn't mean to scare you.   
Need you more than anything.. I refuse to share you.   
Saw it in her eyes, she didn't know what to think..   
I knelt to the ground and I pulled out a ring..  

And said..

"Marry me Juliet. You'll never have to be alone.   
I love you and that's all that I really know!   
I talked to our families, pick out a white dress..   
.. it's a love story baby just say "Yes."  '

Cause we were both young when I first saw you.

Kagome wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Everyone knew that Kagome and Bankotsu 'broke up' because they were still in love with different people, but she couldn't take it anymore. Dropping her microphone, she dashed across the stage and glomped Inuyasha. The poor hanyou was sadly confused by her actions.

"I love you." was the sentence that left her mouth. She didn't know where the random courage came from both she loved it.

"Kagome I-"

He could've never finished his sentence since the crowd began to 'awww' when Kagome kissed up him.

* * *

Well, the ending was crappy. No worries, I'm making an ending! And the words for 'Love Story' is Gabe Bondoc. You should check him out!

xoxo, kenny(:


	15. Epilogue

**You Belong With Me**

_She's the shallow-looking singer who was raised in California. He's the top lead singer of a new hot band. When she's being forced to join his band, what kind of Hell will rise?_

**Author's Note: **I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for not updating! *dodges tomatoes and pies* Guys, those are useful! Anyway, let's consider this as a New Year's present? (:

* * *

**Epilogue**

Two Years Later..

--------

"**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TAKAHASHIIIIIIII!**"

Inuyasha flinched when he heard his wife screech out his name. With her being nine months pregenant (and due any minute), she was scary to the extreme.

"I'm coming dear!" he lovingly answered, grabbing all three of their luggage bags and racing downstairs.

Kagome Takahashi stood there with her hands on her hips. Wearing a red dress with white flower patterns, her bulging tummy sure stood out. Her cascading hair was tied back in a messy bun, and her black purse was overflowing with things. Inuyasha smiled and swooped down to capture her lips. Kagome smiled, then glared at him.

"C'mon! We're gonna be late, damnit! And I don't fucking want to be **late**!" she exclaimed, wobbling to their limo. Inuyasha chuckled at how his wife was acting and how she walked.

The wedding of Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome Higurashi was the biggest thing ever. It was filmed and everyone was able to see it on television. Of course, the Shikon band members were all in the wedding: Sango being the maid of honor, and Miroku being the best man. Then, two years later, Kagome was finally pregnant with their first child!

Shikon, of course, "split" up after the marriage. But now, two years later, their reunion concert was going to be at the Tokyo Dome. The new songs and the old songs were gonna be played, and everyone was about to be on their feet if Kagome was to go in labour.

After passing many buildings and after listening to Kagome's many commands, they finally reached the dome and were soon attacked by Sango.

"WAI! Belly!" she squealed, grabbing Kagome and Inuyasha.

**---**

"Thank you! You guys are amazing!" Kagome breathed, just finishing a duet with Miroku. They were halfway done with their concert, and the next song was an all girls' song. Kagome was sitting on a stool with her own mic, while everyone else danced and moved around the stage. The audienced 'aww-'ed and whistled when any of the couples would make a lovey-dovey move. So far, Kagome and Inuyasha had the most.

"You guys want Kiss N Tell?" Sango screamed, as the fans screamed.

**Kagome:**

**Listen to yourself you're a hot mess  
St-t-tutter through your words breaking a sweat  
What's it gonna take to confess  
We both know  
**

**Sango:  
Yeah I was outta town last weekend  
You were feeling like a pimp around your lame friends  
Now your little party's gonna end  
So here we go  
**

**Ayame:  
Woah, you got a secret  
Woah, you couldn't keep it  
Woah, somebody leaked it  
And now some shit's about to go down  
**

**All:  
I never thought that you would be the one  
Acting like a slut when I was gone  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell  
**

**Kagome:  
You really should have kept it in your pants  
I'm hearing dirty stories from your friends  
Maybe you shouldn't, oh-oh  
Kiss and tell  
**

**Sango:  
You're looking like a tool and not a baller  
You're acting like a chick why bother  
I can find someone way hotter  
With a bigger, well  
**

**Ayame:  
Cause on top of all the ways that you messed up  
You weren't smart enough to keep your stupid mouth shut  
I'm so sick of --- **

"AHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed in pain, as she hopped down the stool and wobbled across the stage. The music and everything stopped. Kagome's face was scrunched up in pain, as she began to breathe in and out. "The baby's COMINGGGG!" she bawled loudly, so loud that the people in the back row can hear her perfectly.

The dome gasped as Inuyasha ran and scooped Kagome into his arms, then ran to the nearest car (Sesshoumaru's). The car was surely speeding, but Inuyasha was in the back seat with Kagome, trying to soothe her.

"Sweetie, remember! Breathe in and out, in and out!" he panicked, as Kagome glared and grabbed his shoulders.

"I **fucking **_despise _you! **YOU DID THIS TO ME!**" she screamed, as Satsuki and Sesshoumaru, who were in the front seats, winced.

Satsuki looked back and rubbed Kagome's arm. "It's okay, Kags. Just calm down and don't murder your husband," she joked, as Inuyasha winced. Sesshoumaru noticed this and chuckled.

"You had to suffer this, Inuyasha. I even suffered this when Satsuki was pregnant," he advised, grabbing Satsuki's hand.

Kagome turned red and growled. The growl was so good that it surprised Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. "STOP TALKING AND GET THIS BABY OUT OF MEE!" she screamed, as the nurses and other people helped her out of the car.

**---**

Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Sesshoumaru, Satsuki, Kikyou, and her husband, Bankotsu were all waiting in the waiting room, hoping to see the newborn baby. The only thing they could hear was Kagome's painfully loud screams of agony...and "DIE INUYASHAA!".

About an hour later, exactly 9:00 p.m., Inume Hime Takahashi was born. A little baby girl with adorable white doggy ears, a small patch of raven hair, and beautiful bright stormy gray eyes. She looked exactly like Kagome and Inuyasha mixed together. As the whole gang entered the very tiny room, every heart was warmed. Laying down on the bed and carrying Inume was a sweating and tired-looking Kagome, while Inuyasha was standing the stroking Inume's arm. The cute baby girl was sleeping peacefully.

"Kagome, she's beautiful!" Kikyou murmured, tears filling her eyes. Bankotsu, her husband, hugged her. Inuyasha carried Inume and handed her to Sango, who was stunned.

"M-me?" she questioned as she carried the fragile infant. Inuyasha and Kagome smiled. "Of course, you and Miroku are the godparents!" Kagome said weakly.

Satsuki hugged Kagome, then Inuyasha. "And this all happened because of a little thing!" she said, with a laugh.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched everyone caress Inume. Without them, their lives would be empty. And if Kagome and Inuyasha were not together, everyone would still be miserable. Inuyasha kissed Kagome's forehead, while Kagome closed her eyes.

"I love you, Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, pushing back Kagome's bangs. She moaned in reply.

_'You belong with me....'_

_

* * *

_

***** WAI! I'm a bit not satisfied! But I tried the best that I could! I'm thirteen (turning fourteen on January 27! Care to give me a fanfiction gift? (: ), I don't really know a lot about birth xD Anyway, working with this story was BOMB! I might publish a oneshot about Sesshoumaru and Satsuki's wedding day... But you guys decide!**

**Thank you for all of your support! I loved writing this story! And even though it was a bit rough on the edges, you guys still read it and reviewed! I love you guys and Happy 2010!**

**xoxo,  
kennyy.**


End file.
